Justice for all
by Pttaat
Summary: As the trials of the Death Eaters are highlighting the divisions of England, a young lawyer tries to do what she always did best: survive. Of course, no one is really ready to forgive anything, and revenge is often easier than justice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01

I look around the courtroom, trying to feel the mood of the Wizengamot. Most of the jury seems pretty bored: this is a small case against a no-name death eater, no murders or torture on the list of accusations, just the standard guy who joined because he didn't have a choice and gave money for protection. However, I see some faces I know I will have to be careful of: MacMillan and his supporters are known for their extremist stance on the Death Eaters. I will have to stop them from gaining too much momentum: if they manage to speak too long, my client might face Azkaban.

The man I'm defending is worried. I'm almost sorry for him. Just a poor man who happened to catch the attention of the Dark Lord. His posture is vaulted, his face tensed. His future is going to be made for him in this courtroom and he has absolutely no control over it. We watch as the interrogator take his place on the podium. I recognize him right away

He is also a problem: Percy Weasley is supposed to be more concerned about arresting Death Eaters than giving them fair trials. He also dislike me for personal reasons, which doesn't help my client. Fortunately for me, his extreme views of all things Slytherin didn't make him a lot of friends in the Wizengamot.

Finally, the interrogator stands up and the show begins. "Criminal trial of the eight of may, into offences committed against the Ministry of Magic by Edgar Williamson, resident at Williamson's Cottage, Brentingby. Interrogator: Percy Ignatius Weasley, Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Adrian Polonius Edgecombe. Speaking for the Defence, Rachel Emma Hawthorne. You may take your seats."

As we walk to the middle of the chamber, I briefly pat my client's shoulder and whisper: "Calm down, I'm going to get you out of this, alright?" He doesn't answer, but straighten a little before sitting in the chair. No chains animate to keep him prisoner. We can win this.

Percy continues "You are in front of this assembly today to answer the following charges: you willingly joined the terrorist group known as Death Eaters, you willingly gave shelter to known criminals and you gave money to fund the Death Eater's campaign. How do you plead?"

I answer for my client: "Not guilty."The jury seems surprised and Macmillan intervene, outraged: "This is a joke! Williamson clearly bears the Dark Mark!" I ignore him and follow: "We will demonstrate that my client never joined You-Know-Who willingly, nor did he help fund his campaign of terror." Now, I have their attention.

Percy looks at me, carreful. "Very well. I call to testify Auror Ronald Billius Weasley." I didn't know Weasley was the one who made the arrest. This is bad: Weasley is a well known and well liked war hero, I will have to be careful to not insult him. I watch as he pass by us without looking at my client and take his seat in front of the jury as his brother continues. "Auror Weasley, please describe to the court how you became aware of Mr Williamson's ties to the Death Eaters."

The Auror begins his testimony: "Well, my team and I caught Theodore Nott in Brigham, a few days ago. He knew he was done if he didn't speak so he gave us all the names of all the Death Eaters he knew to get a lighter sentence. We checked Williamson's place and made the arrest. It was all pretty simple."

"And you are certain that the accused is a Death Eater?"

"He has the Dark Mark. We checked."

"No more questions, Auror Weasley." Percy ends with a small smile.

It's my turn now. I begin softly. "Auror Weasley, how did Mr Williamson acted during his arrest?"

"What do you mean by that?" Weasley answers with a small frown.

"Did he resist at all? Did he say anything?"

"No, he just told his wife to get the kids out of the room. Why?"

I ignore the question and continue "In Mr Williamson's house, did you find any Dark objects,any illegal books or dangerous potions?"

"No."

"Did you check his wand to see if he cast any Dark spells?"

"Yes, it came back clean."

"Did you find anything illegal at all in Mr Williamson's house?"

Weasley is glaring at me now. "You means aside from the Dark Mark tattooed on his arm?"

"Yes, aside from that." I give him another smile as he is forced to growl something sounding like "No."

"So, aside from the Dark Mark and the word of a criminal who had nothing to lose, you have no evidence of any crime committed by my client?" I see Weasley clam up. I'm not going to get anything else from him without pushing more, and that would hurt more than it would help. "No other questions for Auror Weasley"

Weasley storms out of the courtroom as the jurors look at each other, surprised by the turn of events. Most of them probably assumed it would just be a matter of: "Dark Mark so guilty verdict". The interrogator takes a few moments to accuse the blow, but regains his confidence as he calls the next witness "The court calls Septima Algernon, Charm Mistress, to testify." I watch as a severe-looking witch takes her seat in front of the jury.

I don't know her, but I can guess the angle of attack, and I know how to counter it. Moreover, the jurors don't seem to know that Septima Algernon either, which mean I don't have to play nice. I shoot a quick smile to my client to reassure him. I'm going to destroy that testimony.

Percy begins "Mrs Algernon, describe your work at the Ministry for the jury, please."

Algernon speak clearly and with confidence: "I am part of a team of Spell Researchers tasked by the Ministry to investigate the Dark Mark."

"And what where your conclusions, Mrs Algernon?"

"By inspecting several Dark Marks on different criminals, we arrived at several conclusions. First, all Dark Marks were applied directly by You-Know-Who himself. Second, not all Death Eater were marked, only the richest or more dangerous of his followers were deemed worthy. Third, it's impossible to administer the Dark Mark using any form of magical compulsion, like the Imperius curse. The subject has to be willing to take the Mark."

"So it's impossible that Mr Williamson was marked against his will?"

"We checked Mr Williamson's Mark and it's genuine. This man was marked of his own free will" she finishes before looking at my client with contempt. I knew I would have to every ounce of credibility she has. Looks that it would be more pleasant than I imagined.

"Thank you for your answers, Mrs Algernon. No more question." Percy looks at me, smiling triumphantly. I stand up and take my place in front of the witness.

"Mrs Algernon, according to you, the Mark cannot be applied using any for of magical coercion. Is that correct?"

The witch looks at me and judge me silently before answering "That is correct."

"What about other form of coercions?"

She is surprised now, more hesitant: "I do not understand the meaning of your question, Miss Hawthorne."

"What if my client was terrified, Mrs Algernon? Would that interfere with the application of the Mark? After all, you said yourself that Voldemort..." and I pause as she and several jurors jerk in their chairs "Voldemort had to apply it himself."

She looks at me with anger."That's irrelevant!"she answers hotly "No matters that monster's presence, that man could have refused to be branded!"

"Would you have refused?"

"I certainly would have, as any self-respecting wizard would!"

I smile now, I have her exactly where I wanted her to be."So you expect this court to believe that you would have stood your ground in front of Voldemort himself, watched your family get killed and be tortured for your defiance, while you cannot bear to say his name in front of this court, even after his death?"

I watch as the haughty witch dissolve in outraged stuttering, before turning to Percy Weasley "No more questions for this witness."

As Percy dismiss the witness, I look at the jury. Most of them appears contrite, a few look at my client with sympathy even, but Macmillan decide to go on the offensive. "You can twist the facts however you like, but it doesn't change the core of the issue. Your client was approached by You-know-Who, chose to take the Mark and aided him in the war, causing the death of many good witches and wizards!"

"But, aside from being forced to take the Mark, what crimes did my client commit, Mr Macmillan? Why don't we ask him what happened, rather than judging him on the words of others? I call Edgar Williamson to testify. Interrogator, if you please."

"Very well. Mr Williamson, you were part of the organisation known as the Death Eaters, correct?"

"Yes, sir" Williamson answer, looking at the floor. I wish I had more time to brief him on how to answer. He looks scarred and ashamed, almost guilty of his actions. I will have to make the jury see him differently.

"When did you join that organisation?"

"In March 1996, the 12th, sir." Another bad answer; you didn't join, you were forced to join.

"And what was your role in this organisation?"

"I was told to supply potions ingredients, sir" Oh no!

"And do you know how those ingredients were used?"

Please don't say poison, please don't say poison! "They were used in healing potions, sir." Oh thanks Merlin.

"How can you be certain of that, Mr Williamson?"

"My farm only grow those kind of ingredients, sir. That's the only thing they're good for."

Percy frown in distaste. He knows pushing Edgar will achieve nothing and changes his angle."Mr Williamson, the Ministry was not under You-know-Who's control at this date, correct?" Damn, good attack. Please Edgar, don't fuck this up.

"Everybody knows that He had spies in the Ministry during the last war. I didn't know who I could trust. I couldn't risk my little girls!" Good answer, going for the family angle. Might even be the truth. Damn, I'm getting pretty cynical, am I?

Percy looks defeated. "No more questions. Miss Hawthorne?"

I take a look at the stands. Still too many sceptics for me to be totally comfortable. I have to end this on a big note. "Mr Williamson, I want you to tell us what happened the 12th of March 1996."

He looks at me, afraid. I encourage him "Edgar, they need to understand what happened. Tell them"

He draws a shaky breath and begin to recount how he got the Dark Mark, how Death Eaters barged into his house, threatening his family and forcing him to be branded. I don't really listen to him, concentrating on the effects his words have on the jury. He isn't a good storyteller: he searches his words, hesitates and stutters a little bit, but the raw emotions in his tale manages to convince most of the jurors. But this is the moment Macmillan chooses to intervene. "What a lot of crap! All Death Eaters have the exact same story."

I try to intervene, but surprisingly, it's Percy who reacts first:" Lord Macmillan, this is a courtroom. If you do not have questions for Mr Williamson, please stay silent." It seems that Weasley is more fair than I gave him credit for. That or he recognise a lost case.

After that, the verdict came."Those in favour of the conviction on Edgar Williamson, please raise your wand." I watch as a few wizards cast a light spell, Macmillan amongst them. It's far less than the required half. We won. "This court declare Edgar Williamson not guilty of all charges. You are free to go."

Williamson looks at me like I was Merlin reincarnated. I just feel tired.

As we exit the courtroom, Williamson is tackled by two crying kids, and he falls to his knees to hugs them. I try to leave discretely but I'm stopped by Mrs Williamson, who looks at me with tears in her eyes and says: "Miss Hawthorne, I don't know how we will ever repay you for what you just did in that court. I heard about the others trials, you know, and when they came to take my Edgar I thought that..." She chokes up, unable to continue. We both know what she meant.

I look at her and try to think about something to say. Nothing really appropriate comes to mind. What could I say: "you're lucky you found someone would even tried?" Most of the other didn't even get that chance.

"Just... just try to pay my note quickly, alright? I hate to push you, but I really need the money."

Not what she expected to hear, I guess. She nods still, so I assume I could have said worse. As I look to the rest of the family, I can't help but add: "And if you want my advice, you might consider leaving England altogether."

She is really shocked now. "But Edgar is innocent" she try to protest "so it's not like they can do anything, right?"

I look at her wearily, then point at the couple of Aurors glaring at us. "And you think they will care? If they can't win legally, they'll find another way. Look, I'm not trying to scare you, but think about your girls. You don't want them to grow up with people looking at them like that." As soon as I finish that sentence, I think about Mary and the hypocrisy nearly makes me sick, but I don't show it. I leave the family to its celebration as a make way towards the Floo. It's getting late and I have places to be.

I emerge in the Leaky Cauldron as the regulars start to arrive. Hannah Abbot is at the bar. I was hoping for Tom, less chance of him spitting in my drink, but at this point I'm too tired to care. I retrieve my beer and isolate myself in a corner of the room. After a quick spell that informs me that no one put poison in my drink (even if Abbot did spit in it), I finally allow myself to relax a bit.

I know I must seem paranoid to the others, but someone did put poison in my drink once, and I figure it's not paranoia if they're out to get you. How did that teacher went, "Constant vigilance" or something... Of course, it wasn't really a teacher but a Death Eater in disguise, they told us. That's pretty ironic, now that I think about it. My mind starts to wander, when I'm brutally recalled to the real world by a drunk and angry sounding voice.

"I recognize you! You that bitch that frees Death Eaters, right? Have a good day at work? How many monsters did you manage to set loose today?" The owner of that drunk, angry voice is a drunk, angry Hit-Wizard who is currently looking at me from the bar. I wonder if they make portable Notice-Me-Not wards.

"Hey, snake-slut, I'm talking to you!" he insists. I don't react, knowing that no one will help, but that I cannot allow myself to strike first, because they definitely would arrest me.

"What, you think you're too good for us? Well we'll see!" He draws his wand. Fortunately for me, he is drunk, which mean I almost draw mine at the same time. As I try to think of the best way to diffuse the situation, an angry voices cut us. "That's enough, no troublemaker in my bar!" Abbot glares at the Hit-wizard from behind the counter, her wand already level of his chest. The drunk isn't pleased, but he put down his wand. Abbot isn't done, however. "You misunderstand: get out." After a few protest, the drunk leaves without causing any more problems.

I'm about to thank her for the unexpected help when she glares at me. "That goes for you too Hawthorne. Get out." Well, that's more along the lines of what's expected. I pay for my drink and leaves without causing troubles. As I walk towards my flat in Knockturn Alley, I keeps on asking myself why I got involved with all this mess. Then again, it's not like anyone else would do it I guess.

I'm finally at my apartment. I open the door and ready myself just in time for Mary comes crashing into me, her skull finding its usual spot buried in my guts. "Sis! You're home!" She looks up at me. "Did you help people?"

"Yeah, little sis, I helped people." And I guess it will have to be enough for now.

 **Author notes**

 **Hi. This is my first story on this site, and English isn't my first language so please, don't hesitate to point the mistakes I made. I don't have any beta reader either so, if anyone is interested, send me a message.**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

Mary and I are making diner together. It's one of our traditions, I guess: when I'm home early enough, she helps me cooking and tells me about her day. I like it: it's peaceful, even if I don't speak or even pay too much attention as she chatter about her friends or her school. And if it means that sometimes, she burns the meal because she doesn't pay attention, well in the ends it's worth it. I like having her around. Most of the time.

As we walk into the kitchen, sis is already talking about some kid in her class named Paul. The name does ring a bell, but I tune her out to check the pantry. Not much left. "Hey sis," I interrupt Mary "want to go shopping tomorrow? We need groceries."

"Sure!" she sounds exited "Are we going to the Muggle store?"

"Probably, yes." I try to avoid spending too much time with my sister in the magical world. I'm not ashamed of my job, nor afraid of the insults, but I'd rather not endanger Mary because of my reputation.

"So what are we cooking tonight? Is there pasta left?"

I check. There is. "I guess we're eating pasta, then. You boil the water, I prepare the sauce." Another great thing about pasta, Mary doesn't have to be focused to boil water, so the diner might even be edible. Good thing too, because she is back to talking about this guy, this time with gestures for emphasis. Maybe letting her close to boiling water is a bad idea after all... Eh, it will be fine.

We finish the cooking without accidents and sit a the diner table. As we start eating, Mary asks me a question. "So, sis, how was your work?"

That's strange, I never talk about my job, and she usually doesn't ask questions, so what brought this one? Did someone told her stuffs about me? I try to stay calm as I answer. "Not much. We just finished a case today so I might have a little less work for the next few days. Why?"

"So does this means you won't have to work so late?" she ask in a false nonchalant tone. So that's what it is about. I relax and reassure her.

"Don't worry, I'll be there for your birthday. It's not like I would miss it, right?"

"You better not! And then we will have to go shopping for my Hogwarts' stuff." she smiles as we finish eating. I just put the dishes in the sink and move to the couch, Mary sitting next to me.

"Sis?" she asks. "Can you tell me about Hogwarts?"

I should have known this would come. I hate talking about my school years. It usually leads to talking about the war, which leads to talking about the aftermath of the war, and this conversation never ends well. But I never can say no to my sister, so I ask: "What do you want to know?"

"How was it?"

"Well, it was during the war, so I guess you probably will have a very different experience than I did."

She narrow her eyes. "And you're avoiding the subject." Damn, she caught me. Am I out of my game or does she knows me too well for it to work? Looks like I can't avoid the subject, but I can still hide parts of it.

"It was great at the beginning: the castle itself is awesome, with lots of talking paintings and secret passages. It's easy to get lost too, since the stairs move all the time, so you have to be careful to avoid being late, or ask the paintings for direction."

"What about the classes?"

"Well, it depends on the class. Charm was nice, and professor Flitwick is a very good teacher, so I think you'll like it. Transfiguration is hard however, and so is Potion. You'll have flying lessons the first year, but don't worry, you wont be the only one who never flew, ok? What next? Oh, Herbology is kinda fun, but be careful, I got bit by a flower once. And History of Magic is horrible, the teacher is a ghost so you better ignore him and study on your own. Then you have Defence against the Dark Arts, but I can't really help you with that."

"Why?"

"Well, there was a curse on that position, so the teacher changed every years and you never knew what you would learn. The one I had in my first year was really bad, but the next two were good, then bad again... Anyway, now that the curse is gone, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Did you like Hogwarts, sis?"

I pause before answering. I don't think I can answer that question honestly, not without telling her a lot of things I don't want her to know yet. "I guess I did, yes. Even with everything going on." I have to change the subject somehow, so I ask: "What about you, sis? Are you looking forward to it?"

She lights up and starts to talks about all the fun she is going to have, and the things she in going to do. Knowing her, if I don't stop her, she will still be talking tomorrow, so I guess I managed to avoid talking about the worst parts. After a while of excited chatter, she interrupt mid-sentence to yawn. I look at the clock: 10:30 already, later than I thought. "Yeah, I know" Mary cuts in before I get a chance to speak. "It's late, but it's your fault: you always come home late and we never do anything!"

"I know sis." I try, though. "I'll be home earlier tomorrow, ok?"

Her doubting look hurts, but it quickly turns into remorse as she pulls me into a hug. "I'm sorry." she says quietly. "I know you try. I just miss you." That's even worse. She shouldn't have to worry about me. I have nothing to say that will help, so I just say "Come on, let's go to bed."

I can't find sleep. Mary's innocent questions about Hogwarts dug back a lot of things I thought I had buried. My third year and Cedric's death at the end of the Triwizard tournament. My fourth year, with Umbridge and the general ambiance of paranoia. My fifth year, with the war, the suspicion, the deaths. And its apotheosis with the attack inside of the school and the death of Dumbledore. And then, the sixth year. I never went back to the school after that.

I force myself to think about something else, to remind myself of the good times too: the sheer wonder I felt when I first saw the castle, the excitement of my first class, the joy I had learning magic, but it feels fake. Tainted. I know that Mary will never know that. The school has been rebuilt. There was a lot about the reconstruction in the Daily Prophet, as if they were trying to show how the world was moving on, but I could still see the scars. I suspect most people who were in our year feel the same.

After what feels like an eternity, sleep finally comes.

I wake up the next morning feeling more tired. I walk silently to the kitchen, careful to not wake up Mary. As much as I love her, I can't handle her in the morning. No one should be that cheerful before 10am at least. I brew some coffee, and sit at the table, reading the morning paper. The headline show: "New discoveries about the Death Eaters! The secrets of the Dark Mark revealed!". I scowl, thinking about yesterday's trial. This is why they never used that angle during the previous trials: the discovery is pretty new. Still, I managed to get out of this intact. I will have to congratulate Terry: if he hadn't hear that rumour, I would have been completely blind-sided.

I keep reading the paper, but I can't find anything really interesting. The trial we won is barely a footnote buried in page 3, nothing is mentioned about it save for the verdict, nothing about how the Ministry's "expert's" conclusion meant nothing in the end. I knew they wouldn't mention it, but still. I guess saying every marked Death Eater is a monster sell more paper than trying to be impartial. It's not like I expected better from the Prophet.

I'm almost done with my coffee, when I hear the door open and Mrs Keiser walks through." Good morning dear." she says as she takes a seat. "Is Mary awake yet?"

"Not yet. We were up a little late last night."

She gives me a mildly disapproving look, before resigning herself "I guess she waited for you to come home, right?"

"Yeah, she did. The trial ran longer than I expected."

Her expression turns into a smirk as she comments: "I saw in the paper that you won, even with the new "proof" they came up with."

I give her a small smile. "I did. We knew they found something so we were ready." I never asked Mrs Keiser why she agreed with me concerning the trials. I don't think I want to know. All I know is that she agreed to help me take care of Mary while I'm at work, and I don't have any other option. I excuse myself and go to the bathroom to finish preparing. While I'm at it, I hear a door slamming open and I hear my sister voice: "Hi Mrs Keiser!" How can someone be that chipper in the morning, I'll never know.

As I exit the bathroom, she grins at me. "Hi sis! Did you sleep well?" My only answer is to glare at her, which makes her smile more. She's evil. And she continues: "I did! I dreamt about Hogwarts! It's going to be awesome! I can't wait for September!" I ignore her and look at the clock: 7:00. I give her a quick hug and wish her goodbye, then leave.

The street is mostly empty for now, but I still walk quickly towards the office. The few people I pass mostly ignore me, but I still receive a few glare as I make my way towards Diagon Alley. As I arrive at the door, I feel the security wards opening. We had them reinforced a few months ago, when someone tried to burn down the building, and I know they are good, but they make me uncomfortable. The door opens and I walk in. It looks like no one is here yet, but I spot our copy of the Daily Prophet on the reception desk. I take it and cut out the article about our trial and hangs it on what Terry calls our Trophy board, which displays our won trials. The board is surprisingly full for such a young firm.

As always, my eyes pauses on some of the articles about cases which marked me, to finally stops to my first case: the trial of Blaise Zabini.

I'll never forget this case, partly because of the sheer amount of mistakes I made handling it. Blaise was arrested shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts, and no one really wanted to help him, but I had a massive crush on him, so I tried to help. I remember visiting him in the holding cells of the Ministry, how defeated he looked. He was sporting a good number of bruises too, and I knew he didn't take part in the Battle. So I asked him: "Will anyone try to help you?"

He looked at me like I was stupid. "No one will. My mother is probably already in Italy by now."

"Seriously?"

"I know, right? She could at least pretend to care!"

It was the opening I dreamed about: a chance to save him! So I asked him: "Do you want my help?"

I remember his look of contempt when I asked that question: "You have no idea how the wizarding world works, do you? The Dark Lord is dead. We lost. We're fucked."

"Doesn't stop me to try. It's not like you have anything to loose, do you?"

"Do what you want" he answered in a resigned tone.

So I did. I looked in law books everything I could about the laws I thought pertained to his case. I read transcripts about the trial which followed the end of the first war. I even tried to track some of his friends to testify on his behalf.

The only thing that surprised me was the date of the trial, merely three days after the battle. Then again, Baise wasn't marked, nor did he kill anyone. The only thing he did was being friend with Malfoy. So I assumed that his trial would be a simple formality, just a small hearing to reassure the population that the Ministry was back to normal and look, we even have time to care about the small cases. Yeah, I was stupid back then.

I went back to see Blaise two days later, confident in the pitiful defence I had managed to put in place. His face was even more bruised, but he didn't give me the time to comment on it as he asked: "So, big shot, ready for your beginning in front of the Wizengamot?"

He must have seen my face, because he started to laugh. "You didn't even know why they gave me a trial, did you?" When I didn't answer, he added quietly with a resigned smirk: "Unforgivables."

I paused, then my mind clicked. "Wait, they're putting the Carrows on your head?"

"Well, it's not like they can prosecute them, can they? Well, not without using necromancy."

"But you didn't have a choice! No one had! They can't hold you responsible!"

He gave me a look of pure contempt and told me: "They don't care about that. It's not about justice. They just want blood. After me, they probably will go after the rest of Slytherin. And believe me, if you try to defend me, you will be crushed."

My pride and my fear fought for a moment, but pride won out. "I'm not quitting."

"It has nothing to do with your fucking crush on me, Hawthorne!"

I tensed, then looked him in the eyes: "I'm not quitting."

His face fell. "Well, I tried. It's your funeral."

An Auror came to escort us, looking at Baise with loathing and me with disdain. We arrived at the entrance of the courtroom, when Blaise spoke: "Last chance." I looked at him with a stubborn expression and we entered the courtroom.

My mind was reeling as the interrogator began to announce the beginning of the trial. As I regained my focus, I heard: "The charges against..."

"Wait!" I exclaimed "Speaking for the Defence, Rachel Emma Hawthorne." I heard Blaise snort at my interruption and the interrogator looked at me with anger. "Sorry about the interruption." I added with a small voice.

"As I was saying before the Defence's interruption, the charges laid against this man are: numerous counts of casting the Cruciatus against another human being, and collaboration with the group know as Death Eaters. How do you plead?"

I didn't let Blaise answer and spoke: "Not guilty." Time stopped, as every member of jury proceeded what just said, until someone I didn't identified exploded: "How dare you! We have numerous testimonies of the students your client held under the Cruciatus!"

I replied in a cold tone "And I'm sure those same students would tell you the punishment that awaited those who refused to follow the order of the Carrow twins. I know for a fact that my client was subjected to the Cruciatus too, because he tried to refuse to help them."

"What a load of nonsense, as if your client would refuse. He's a Slytherin." A roar of approval followed his speech. I understood then exactly what Baise told me before the trial. They weren't judging him. They judged the entire Slytherin house. I refused to back down.

"I'm prepared to have a healer examine my client. I'm certain he will find traces of the curse used on him." I knew they would never allow it. They couldn't. But I also knew I had shut down their claim of Blaise cooperating with the Death Eaters, and they knew it too.

We weren't done, however. "Regardless of Mr Zabini's condition, the fact is that he cast several Cruciatuses at other human beings, which is a crime punishable by the Dementor's Kiss."

"Not since last summer."I said as a last effort. "The Unforgivables were made legal by the Ministry."

Outraged voices answered my statement, until the interrogator raised his wand to silence the jury. He spoke with rage: "This court is an honourable institution, Miss Hawthorne. The laws passed by a madman have no weight here and I will not allow them to be taken into account. The Unforgivables are illegal, no matter anyone's opinion." He marked a beat as the jury calmed, then spoke again "Now that this matter is closed, is the court ready to deliver its judgement?"

I was defeated, and I almost gave up, when I got what would be my most brilliant and stupidest idea. "Wait!" I called. "I'm not done" I braced myself, and said the only thing I could think that would help.

"I call Harry Potter to testify."

An eerie silence fell on the courtroom. I heard Blaise whisper in a panicked tone: "Are you fucking insane, Hawthorne?", as the interrogator said with an incredulous voice: "Could you repeat that, Miss Hawthorne?"

"I call Harry Potter to testify." I repeated slowly in a cold tone. "I'm allowed to. Get him here, we will wait as long as we need to."

And so we waited. After a few minutes, an Auror came back accompanied by the Hero of the wizarding world, who looked at us with surprise before sitting next to us. The interrogator spoke in an apologetic tone: "Mr Potter, I apologize for the disturbance, but you've been called to testify in this trial."

Potter seemed surprised by that, but answered: "Fine. Is there something special I need to know or an oath I have to make?"

"No, Mr Potter. This trial concerns Blaise Zabini, who is accused of multiple cases of using the Cruciatus on Hogwarts' students."

At this, Potter's face hardened. "Oh. What do you want to know?"

"Do you know Mr Zabini?"

"Not much. I know he is in Slytherin and sometimes hang out with Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"And what do you think of the accusation of casting the Cruciatus?" the interrogator continued with a smile.

"Well, I wasn't in Hogwarts this year, but I know that a lot of students were tortured by the Carrows or other students. I've been held under the Cruciatus myself, and it's horrible. I don't think anyone should be allowed to cast this curse, no matter the reason." I had him. At this moment, I knew I won. I just had to have the guts to go through my idea.

"No more questions, Mr Potter. Does the Defence have anything to add?" the interrogator added, looking at me.

I looked at Blaise worried look, at the jury, then I took a deep breath and said: "Yes." I stood up and walked in front of the Man-Who-Won and began."Mr Potter, you said that, no matter the reason, no one should be allowed to cast the Cruciatus, is that correct?"

He looked at me and answered: "Yes."

"Not even if they were threatened to be held under the Cruciatus themselves?"

He expression became sombre as he answered: "No, not even then. There are no excuse to torture somebody."

I knew it was the wrong thing to do. I also knew that the moment I spoke next, I was going to become one of the most hated person in the wizarding world. But I couldn't back down. "Mr Potter, on this year's May the 2nd, which spell did you use on Amycus Carrow?"

Potter's face showed shock, then his expression morphed into a mix of anger and guilt. I pushed: "Answer the question, please, Mr Potter."

He answered in a tight voice: "I used the Cruciatus curse." Not a single noise could be heard in the room following this admission. I pushed him further: "Could you repeat what you said, Mr Potter? Because you said earlier that there were no excuses for using that curse."

"You're right, I said that. But it wasn't the same!" he responded hotly, before I cut him: "You're right, Mr Potter, it wasn't the same. No one was threatening you when you threw that curse. No one was in immediate danger either. You could have cast a Stunner, a Disarming charm or anything else. But you didn't."

I turned my back on him and toward the interrogator. "I have no more question for Mr Potter." The trial was over after that.

The court was still shocked when they gave their verdict, and it was with arms trembling with anger that they exonerated Blaise, but they knew that they couldn't convict him, not without creating a precedent that would send the Man-Who-Won to Azkaban.

Blaise and I exited the courtroom quickly and he took me to his place. A month ago, I would have been exited, but I was still reeling from what I had done. He offered me a chair and a drink, then told me in a strangled voice: "Hawthorne, you're the craziest bitch I ever met."

"Yes. Yes I am." I answered, numbly.

"Is there anything I can do to thank you for saving my life?"

"You can pay me. I didn't do all this shit for free."

Then he started laughing.

The day after that, the Ministry gave an amnesty to every student that had used an Unforgivable during the war, Blaise sent me enough money to start a law firm and I received my first Howler.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

Blaise was right. The days after the trial were hell: dragging Harry Potter in front of the Wizengamot made me a lot of enemies. No one formed mobs, thanks Merlin, but glares and angry mutters followed me everywhere I went.

I thought I knew what I was getting into, but the sheer amount of hatred I received left me shocked. I quickly found out that most of the Hit-Wizards weren't really enthusiastic at the idea of helping me and preferred to turn a blind eye at the insults. My situation was becoming more difficult each day. Until the assault.

I know now that the Prophet made a headline out of it: "Young lawyer attacked at the Leaky Cauldron", but to be fair, I don't remember much of it. I was drinking a beer, then someone started shouting insults at me for "disrespecting the man who saved all our lives", then an explosion. I woke up in St Mungo next to a crying Mary. She must have seen me move, because she shouted: "She's waking up! Look!"

I barely had time to open my eyes before she jumped into my bed and hugged me, crying "You're okay. You're okay. I was so scarred, you wouldn't wake up but you're okay." I returned her hug and we laid for a moment, before I heard a voice saying: "You gave both of us quite a scare, Rachel." I turned my head and saw Mrs Keiser sitting next to the bed.

Mary raised her head and glared defiantly at our elderly neighbour: "I wasn't scarred! I knew sis would be alright!"

I smiled at her: "Of course you weren't, sis." I looked back to Mrs Keiser: "Thank you for taking care of her."

She gave me an indulgent smile and shook her hand dismissively: "Think nothing of it, dear. Anyone would have done the same."

We were interrupted by the door opening, and two people walked into the room. A man wearing healer's robe spoke first. "Good morning, Miss Hawthorne. I'm Healer Fitzberg. I'm here to inform you that you will not suffer any sequels from this incident, and you should be discharged soon now that you woke up. Do you want any more details about what happened?"

"Some, yes. What it me?"

"Your aggressor used the blasting curse, Confringo. Fortunately for you, he missed, but the blast knocked you out. You suffered a concussion and some second degree burns on your back. We managed to heal the burns and the concussion and you should not experience any sequels."

My sister interrupted him: "They cut your hair, sis." I raised a hand to check and found out that it was a lot shorter than before. I must have looked surprised, because my sister added: "I think you look awesome!".

I smiled at her attempt to cheer me up, before turning back to the healer. "Anything else?"

He smiled politely and said: "No, that was it. You're in perfect health, and you can check out at the reception any time you want. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go back to my other patients." As he left, the other person spoke up: "Miss Hawthorne, I'm Auror-in-training Susan Bones. I'm the one handling your case. I assume you will to press charges?"

I felt a small rush of anger: "You're bloody right I will."

"Language, dear." interrupted Mrs Keiser.

"It's alright." said Bones with a small smile. "It's not really the place to talk about it anyway. I just came to introduce myself, since I'm in charge of this case. When you're ready to make a deposition, you will find me in the DMLE."

"I will probably come later today" I said. Auror Bones nodded and left. I turned to Mary and said: "Let's go home, alright?"

Once home, I headed straight to the bathroom I took a shower. The hot water helped, getting rid of a numbness I hadn't noticed I felt. I thought about Mary, how shaken she had been. Her cheerful nature made it easy to forget, but I knew the only time I had seen her like that was after our parents death, and I knew she still had problems, no matter how well she hid them. One more thing to deal with.

I left the bathroom to find Mrs Keiser sitting at our kitchen table, with a steaming cup of tea. She looked at me and said: "Your sister's asleep. She was up all night so I sent her to bed." I sat down, and took the cup she offered me. "Drink this. I'll fix your hair."

I started drinking slowly, as she fetched a pair of scissors and started cutting. We stayed silent for a while, before she asked me: "What are you going to do now, Rachel?"

"What do you mean?" I said, trying not to move.

"You're not stupid, child, so don't try to pretend you don't know your situation. You were attacked. The majority of our world hates you. If you had died, very few would have mourned."

I paused, thinking about my reputation. "To be honest, I'm surprised the DMLE didn't try to sweep this under the rug."

"There was an article in the paper." Mrs Keiser said.

I thought about it for a moment. "I don't know what to do, Mrs Keiser." I said in a defeated tone.

"Well, you could leave England. Your friend paid you enough money to live elsewhere."

"I suppose I could." I said, but I didn't like that choice. It would be accepting defeat and running away.

"But you wont" Mrs Keiser said in a resigned tone.

I turned to look at her. "I shouldn't have to run away. I didn't do anything wrong."

Her face showed a mixture of pain and resignation, as she told me: "Sometimes, it's not about right or wrong, Rachel. Just about survival."

I lowered my head. "I know. I still don't want to leave."

She cupped my cheeks and raised my head. "Then, I suppose the only other choice is to fight, don't you think?"

As she went back to cutting my hair, I thought about her words. Staying would mean putting myself in danger. Mrs Keiser was right: the wizarding world hated me. The only thing that stopped the DMLE from throwing me back into the street for the next drunken arsehole to finish the job was my notoriety. But this notoriety was what made the wizarding world hates me in the first place. Could I keep on doing this?

I thought about Blaise, his bruised face and his resignation. About our society and its hysterical hatred. About the people arrested by the Aurors, waiting for trials where they would be crushed not because of what they did, but because of who they were. Did I want to fight?

Yes.

Mrs Keiser put her scissors down and conjured a small mirror for me. I took a look at my reflection. Mary was right, I looked good with short hair. The old woman spoke:"So, what will you do?"

I stood up and smiled. "Mrs Keiser, could you stay for a bit and take care of Mary? Since I have to go to the DMLE, I will make a detour to their holding cell and see if someone needs a lawyer."

She pulled me into a hug."Of course dear, I will take care of her. Just stay safe and try not to be late for dinner." I returned her embrace and whispered: "Thanks. For everything.", then left.

I took the Floo to the Ministry, walking quickly through the atrium, until something caught my eyes. I stopped to look at the newly installed fountain in the middle of the atrium. It depicted a badger, an eagle and a lion standing on the corpse on a snake, engraved with: "The Fountain of Victory". I paused for a moment, inadvertently noting that the lion was bigger than the eagle or the badger, before leaving, a dejected expression on my face. My fight wasn't going to be easy, wasn't it?

I arrived at the DMLE's office and easily found Bones' office. I entered and found her searching through a pile of files, muttering insults under her breath. I smiled and spoke: "I'm sorry, is it a bad time?"

She jumped and gave me a sheepish look: "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you coming. Please, take a seat!" she said, before noticing that her other chair was buried under a pile of papers. She blushed, and waived her wand as the pile rose and stacked itself in a corner of the room. She breathed, and took out a sheet of parchment and a quill. "Okay, I'm good. Let's begin. What can you tell me about the night you were attacked, Miss Hawthorne?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. I was at the Leaky Cauldron, drinking a beer, when the man started to insult me. I ignored him, then I heard an explosion and I blacked out. Then I woke up in St Mungo."

"Did he said anything specific?"

"Just the usual thing about me "disrespecting the hero of the wizarding world". It's wasn't the first time I heard this sort of things, so I didn't pay attention."

"And you didn't say anything that might have been interpreted as a provocation before he attacked you?"

I felt my anger rising and open my mouth to retort something, but she cut me before I could speak: "Miss Hawthorne, these are just questions I have to ask as part of procedure, I know you're the victim here. I already have other testimonies that gave me a good idea of what happen, but I have to ask you this."

I calmed myself before answering: "No, I didn't say anything to him. Sorry about the anger, it's been a shitty week."

She gave me an understanding smile. "I can imagine, yes. Anyway, I think that's all I need. Thank you for your cooperation." She classed her parchment in a random file and put away the quill, before pausing to look at me. "For what it's worth, I think you did the right thing in that courtroom."

I looked at her, shocked. "But weren't you and Potter friends? I know you were in the DA and everything."

"I don't like how you did it, putting Harry on the spot like that was a shitty thing to do, but..." she let out a sigh. "It wasn't right. What they tried to do to Zabini I mean." She paused, before continuing: "My aunt was the head of the DMLE. Before she died, she taught me that justice was supposed to be impartial, that no one should be convicted for a crime he didn't commit. That's why I joined the Aurors. Because we're supposed to protect the innocents.

I know she would have been disgusted by this trial. It was a joke. But you stood up, and you tried to make things right, even if I don't like how you did it. And I know it wasn't easy for you. So, what I'm trying to say is: good job, Hawthorne."

I couldn't respond at first, and for a second I really thought I was going to cry. I schooled myself, but my voice was full of emotions when I answered: "Thanks. That means a lot."

Susan gave me an embarrassed look, before smiling at me and saying: "Sure. Anything else I can help with?"

I smiled at that. "Well, if you're asking, would you mind leading me to the holding cells? I'm looking for my next case."

She looked at me, surprised. "Really?"

I grinned. "Well, my first case turned out so well, why stop when I'm on a roll?"

She reciprocated my grin before answering: "Sure. Let's see what earth shattering case you can dig up."

My next case wasn't really important, just a former member of a gang of Snatchers, but Susan and I became good friends after that.

I shake my head, getting back to the present, when I hear a voice behind me: "You're done reflecting on the glorious past, boss?"

I turn and see Terry behind me, smirking. I ignore his quips and salute him. "Hi Terry. You've been here long?"

"I arrived a couple of minutes ago, but I didn't want to disturb you when you were bathing the glory of your past victories. Which one was it this time?"

I remind myself that no, I can't kill him. Not even if he's really annoying. And I know he will not give up, so it's easier to humour him. "The Zabini case."

His smirk becomes predatory: "Ah, the Zabini case. You know some people think it's the most important thing that happened since the end of the war." he pause to savour the punchline I feel coming. "I wonder what they would think if they knew it only happened because you wanted to get laid."

I choke, trying to force myself to remember that no, I still can't kill him. Who am I kidding? I'm the best lawyer in England, I could get away with killing him! I draw a breath to collect myself, and retort: "It had nothing to do with sex, Terry."

"I know! He ran out to Italy! Talk about rude!"

I gaze at him with rage, and say in a stony voice: "Terry, I will stab you, and no court will be able to convict me, if they even try."

He laughs and raises his hands in mock surrender, before saying: "I'll be good. We have to work anyway. Is the newbie arrived already?"

As on cue, the door opens and our intern stagger into the room, out of breath. "I'm sorry I'm late." he said between two attempts at catching his breath. I shake my hand dismissively. "It's alright, Cassius. We haven't started yet."

We move to the conference room and begin our morning reunion. I speak first: "So, yesterday's trial. Terry, good job finding out about their new findings about the Dark Mark. If they had caught us blind sided, we could have been fucked."

He smiles modestly (he's surprisingly modest when it comes to his work): and say "Good job humiliating their expert."

I give him a quick smile, but I turn more sombre. "On the other hand, I fucked up with the preparation of our client. It could have turned badly if we weren't so lucky."

Cassius looks at me forgivingly. "It wasn't your fault, Miss Hawthorne. You didn't have time."

"Don't call me Miss Hawthorne, Rookie. But you're right. It's time I start delegating. From now on, you're in charge of the Swanson case." I smile as his face morph in a mixture of pride and terror. "Relax, we're not throwing you to the wolves, the case is pretty simple. It's basically the same as the Williamson's, they were partners. Just go do his interview and we will look at it, okay?"

He relaxes, and nods. Good. I wasn't sure about him at first, but Terry recommended him and I have to admit he's been doing his part. We probably should keep him.

"What's next?"

Cassius speaks: "I have a case for someone named Serina. She's a werewolf who was allegedly part of Greyback's pack. She was caught a few days ago. Her trial's in two days. She already agreed to be our client."

I stop, before asking: "Terry, you have a lunar calender with you?"

He pauses, before taking out a file and smacking himself in the head. "Well thought, boss. It fall on the day before the full moon."

"Wait, Granger is the interrogator for the trial. If we point it out, she will probably push the date back a bit."

Terry give me a flat look. "Granger hates your guts, Rachel. What makes you think she will agree?"

"She hates me but she's more fair than most, and she's big on non-humans rights" Terry snorts and mutters something sounding like "spew". I ignore him and continue: "I don't think she'll refuse. If she does, we'll pay for some Wolfsbane."

"Rachel..." Terry starts, but I cut him: "We can afford it, Terry. I know Greyback's followers don't like that, but I'll force it down her throat if I have to."

Terry looks at me with a small smile. "I'm not going to change your mind, right? Well, I guess I should have expected that coming from you. What's our angle?" I smile back. He knows why I will take this case no matter the cost, and I know he agrees with me.

Terry and I go way back. Susan introduced us to each other shortly after I began what Terry calls my crusade against the morons. I was drowning in cases, and I needed someone to organise things for me, and check things so I wouldn't do something stupid. Terry didn't went back to Hogwarts after the war, and couldn't find a job without NEWTs. When I told him about what I wanted to do, he was quick to agree that the wizarding world needed to change, and he decided to join me. I don't think any of us regret it.

I look at Serina's file. "She's a muggleborn werewolf. She was bitten when she was nine. Greyback was the only thing she knew about the wizarding world."

Terry is already breezing through his file, taking notes while bouncing ideas with me. "Yes, that will probably work. She didn't even knew about the wizarding world before him, and it's not like anyone would have help her. What if they use the Lupin defence?"

I snort derisively and answer: "Then they're idiots. Serina doesn't even have a magical education. She was alone. You checked if she attacked anyone since Greyback's death?"

"I will check, but there is nothing in her file. She was caught when Aurors found traces in her backyard, she was living alone and away from the Muggles." He finishes taking notes, and give me a folder.

I speak again: "Okay, I think we're good for now. Let's talk about what will come next." Terry smile become predatory. Cassius looks at both of us with confusion and asks: "What are you talking about?"

Terry answers: "The big trials are coming. I guess they were waiting for the results of their commission on the Dark Mark." He smirk before adding: "Tough luck for them."

Cassius still doesn't understand. "What does he means?" he ask, looking at me.

"Cassius, when the war ended, most of the more important Death Eaters who survived the war were arrested. None of them had trials yet."

He looks confused, and says: "But wasn't Lucius Malfoy already convicted?"

I scowl violently at his words. "That wasn't a trial, Cassius. That was a bloody execution. A way for them to say "Look, we're back in business, and we're already killing the bad guys!". Lucius Malfoy's trial took one hour and a half, with no witnesses or Defence, just them piling charge after charge, and a nice execution afterwards."

Cassius cuts me: "But Malfoy was guilty, right?"

He shrinks in is seat as I look at him with fury and shout: "That's not the point!" I pause and calm myself, before continuing: "The point is, he should have been given a chance to defend himself. Yes, he was a bastard who probably deserved death, but not like that. That was a bloody disgrace."

Terry picks up: "Malfoy just paid so the Ministry could buy itself a guilty-free conscience. All the men he bribed, all the ones that shut their mouths, they needed someone they could point at and say: "That's his fault, not mine!". That's why they killed him. And believe me, they would have kept on doing the same thing to other people." he pauses, then smirks. "Until someone fucked up their party."

"What happened?" asks our rookie.

"The Zabini Trial." Terry says with a satisfied grin. "They tried to sink the entire Slytherin house by making an example with him. Rachel saved his arse by turning the entire trial into a shit show. You heard the stories."

"Yeah, I did" agrees Cassius, shaken, "but I didn't know what exactly happened, just that the boss dragged Harry Potter to the stand and accused him of casting Unforgivables."

I interrupt them, a little bit annoyed by Cassius comment: "Don't call me boss, Rookie. Now, if you're done with the history lesson, we can go back to the original topic. I have a big new. We're going to defend Malfoy Junior."

 **Author note**

Now we're getting to the subject. Sorry for the ones who waited for Malfoy, I was planning on having him since the beginning, but the story became bigger than i expected. He'll be here soon, promise.

On another subject, I have no idea where Terry and Cassius come from. They just fit in the story. Hope you like them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

A stunned silence follows my declaration. Terry and Cassius look at me in shock, until finally Terry asks: "How the hell did that happen?"

I shrug. "Narcissa Malfoy sent me a letter, asking me to defend her son. I accepted."

He give me a sceptic glance. "We're going to need a little more details than that, Rachel. Malfoy has cut all contacts with society since the end of the war. How did you get in touch with her?"

I look at him, and I see he look more reluctant than I anticipated. I'm surprised, honestly. Malfoy's trial is going to be the opportunity we need to change things, but I don't see the problem in giving him what he wants. I begin my tale of how I met Narcissa.

It was a couple of months ago, when a letter addressed to me arrived at our office. Considering it went through a screening process, I didn't worry about it being harmful, so I opened it. Inside was a short missive with only a date, an address and a signature, Narcissa Malfoy. I thought it was a prank at first, but the opportunity was too big to pass, so I decided to check it out.

The meeting place was an old apartment in Knockturn Alley. When I arrived, two dangerous looking wizards were here to greet me at wand-point. "Did you come alone?" one of them asked in a threatening voice.

Any other time, I would have made a sarcastic reply, but my survival instinct kicked in, so I simply answered "Yes." The one who spoke searched his pocket and gave me a small medallion, and told me: "This will take you to your meeting. When you leave, just hold it and say "home". It will drop you in front of your office." I took the portkey and the world became a blur.

I arrived in a small office. Narcissa Malfoy was sitting behind a desk in front of me. She stood to greet me with a poise to perfect to be real, a blank smile on her lips. "Miss Hawthorne. I'm glad you accepted my invitation. I hope my associates weren't to rude?"

"Mrs Malfoy." I greeted back. "I must say I wasn't expecting this level of secrecy, but I assume it was inevitable considering your family's reputation."

She ignored the thinly veiled insult and offered me a chair with impeccable manners. She looked at me for a moment, silently judging me, before continuing. "I assume you know why I arranged this meeting?"

I considered how to answer for a moment. "Let's assume I don't, Mrs Malfoy."

She stopped smiling at that. "If we must. I would like to hire you to defend my son. Price isn't the issue."

I didn't answer her immediately. Her offer was too good. I knew she was hiding something, but I didn't know what yet. So I asked: "The Malfoy family already has lawyers, with more experience than me. So why me?" She averted her eyes. I knew I had hit a sore spot, so I continued: "They refused to take the case, didn't they? They knew your son had no chance."

She stared back at me with anger in her eyes. "What do you want, Hawthorne?"

I carefully schooled my features, and answered in a bland voice: "I want the truth Narcissa. What am I doing here?"

Her mask shattered, letting me see her true feeling. Her face was a mix of despair and rage. She screamed at me: "I want you to save my son!" before collapsing. She started sobbing and repeated: "I want you to save my son.", holding her face in her hands.

I looked at the grieving mother in front of me. "I can't." I said.

She raised her head, her face marred with tears. "Why? You managed to save Zabini."

I considered my answer. "Zabini wasn't accused of murdering Albus Dumbledore."

She gave me a hopeless look. "So there is no chance then. Draco is doomed."

"I don't know. The best I can offer you is my guarantee that he will have a fair trial."

She looked at me with surprise. "You will defend him? Even knowing he has no chance?"

My look became cold. "I became a lawyer because I think everyone deserve a fair trial, Mrs Malfoy. Even if they are guilty. So yes, I will defend him to the best of my abilities, if you hire me."

"It's not like I have any other option." she said wistfully.

"Good. Now, I need you to tell me everything you know. If your son sent you letters, I will need them. Everything you can think of will help."

So she began her story. Lucius' role in opening the Chamber of Secrets. Voldemort's return and his stay at Malfoy Manor. Lucius' fall from grace following the battle in the Department of Mysteries. Draco's initiation amongst the ranks of the Death Eaters, and his training at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. His task of killing Dumbledore, and how he did it by sneaking a group of Death Eaters inside Hogwarts. His actions during the last year of the war, his reluctance at identifying Harry Potter and his friends. Him running away before the Battle of Hogwarts.

This image I painted from her story was one of an ignorant child who was dragged in something he didn't understand, got cold feet and was too scarred to run away. I might be able to work with this angle, but I wasn't sure it would be enough to save him. Still, it was a start. I left Malfoy Manor with a copy of Draco's letters to his mother.

There's an other silence as I finish my story about the meeting. Terry looks at me with an expression I can't recognize. He opens his mouth as to say something, but close it and shake his head. He finally asks: "You still have the copy of those letters?" I smile at him and give him a folder.

At this, Cassius finally snaps. "So we're really doing this? We're going to defend Draco Bloody Malfoy?"

I look at him coldly. "Yes, Rookie. We are."

"Why? He's an unrepentant Death Eater! His family were the biggest supporters of You-Know-Who! For Merlin's sake, he killed Dumbledore!"

"So what?" I snap back. "We throw him to the Dementors? Better yet, why not killing him ourself, then? Why bother with due process, or silly stuff like trials? Or why not..." my voice cut suddenly, and I glare at Terry who silenced me. He calmly looks back, and asks: "Are you going to explain him calmly why we're doing this, or are you going to keep on yelling? Because you're more helping when you're calm."

I take a deep breath and nod. Terry looks unsure, but lifts the spell. I look back at Cassius, and tell him in a cold voice: "I know what Malfoy has done. I was in Hogwarts too. And, to be fair, I despise the little twat. But I don't care, nor do I care about his crimes. He is our client. So we are going to defend him."

He still look unsure. "Why?"

"Because someone has to, and no one else will."

He looks away. I am not going to change his mind, not yet. But I have other things to worry about, and we've already wasted enough time, so it's time to end this meeting. I make a quick recap of everyone's job: "So, Cassius, you handle the Swanson case. If you have anything to ask, come to Terry or me. Terry, you start on those letters, and you go order Wolfsbane for the Serina case. I'll go see Granger first, then I'll go to the DMLE to meet with Serina. Anything else?" No one answered, so we leave the room, but, before I left the building, Terry stops me. "Rachel, can I talk to you in my office, please?" He looks serious. That's never a good sign with Terry.

He closes the door as we enter, and look at me. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" I ask.

"Yes. What the hell were you thinking?" he ask in a hurt tone.

I don't understand why he is so upset. He waits for a moment, expecting an answer, but I don't know what he wants so I stay silent. He looks angered. "Going alone to a meeting alone, without warning anybody? Seriously, Rachel, do I have to explain to you how that was incredibly stupid, or do you get the picture now?"

Oh, so that's what it is about. I try to defend myself: "But I'm okay, right? It all turned out fine in the end" Yeah, even I can see how stupid I sound.

Terry glares at me. "Don't give me that shit. The majority of this world hates you, Rachel. What you did was stupid. If it had been a trap, you would be dead."

I'm getting pissed, now. "Give me a break, Terry, I'm not a child. I can take care of myself."

"Do you have any idea of the number of cursed letters we received for you? Do you know how much Susan and I worry about you? Do you even care about what would happen to your sister if you died?"

Dragging Mary into this was a low blow, and he knows it. The worst part is that he is right. "Look, Terry. I..." I fucked up. I'm sorry. I can't say it. I sit down on a chair, my head in my hands. He kneels in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. "I know it's hard, Rachel." His voice is low, like he spoke to a frightened child. "I know you're used to do things on your own. But you're not alone, okay? Susan and I are here to help you. So, try to trust us a bit more, okay? That's all we ask."

I pull him into a hug, trying not to break down and cry. He hugs back. We stay like this for a while, until he decides to ruin the moment by saying: "I wonder if that counts as sexual harassment." I punch him in the guts, then let him go. "Thanks." I say softly, but with a smile.

As we leave, I ask him: "Say, do you want to have dinner at my place tonight? I'll invite Susan too."

He looks back at me with a smile. "Does this mean I finally get to meet your sister? Sure, count me in." I give him the address and tell him to meet us around 8pm, then take the Floo to the Ministry.

I'm waiting in front of Granger's office. I know I'll be here a while: not only she is busy, but she doesn't like me, so she will make me wait. That doesn't really bother me, I've been through worse. When I think about it, Granger is probably the one I respect the most out of the Golden Trio. When Weasley and Potter became Aurors, she stayed and used her fame to change things. Good things too, when I think about it. She fought to repel a good number of discriminatory laws about muggleborns, tried to promote equality between the different magical races, gave rights to the werewolves... It's a shame she hates me. We might have been friends if we had met in different circonstances.

Her door finally opens and I enter. She doesn't stand up to greet me and instead look at me coldly. "Hawthorne. What owes me the pleasure?"

I pull out Serina's file and hold it to her. "Her trial is scheduled on the full moon. I need to have it pushed back."

She opens it and reads it for a few minutes. I see her expression softening. "I agree. It will be done. Anything else?"

"I taking the Malfoy's case. I'm going to need his file."

Her expression turns incredulous, the resigned. "Of course you took Malfoy's case. I'll send them to your office. You can leave now." She goes back to her paperwork without sparing me an other glance. I'm almost hurt.

I leave her office and go to the DMLE's holding cells. The Aurors on guard duty shoot me a dirty look, but they let me pass. I go strait to Serina's cell. She looks scarred, but try to hide it as I enter.

I introduce myself: "Good morning, Miss Serina. I'm Rachel Hawthorne, your lawyer."

She looks at me carefully. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to prepare your defence for your trial."

She snorts dismissively, a defeated look in her eyes. "To defend what? I'm a monster. I killed people. There's nothing else to say."

"There is always something more to say." Seeing her incredulous look, I ask: "Tell me about Greyback."

So she begin to tell her story. How she was bitten when she was nine. How she killed her parents during the next full moon, and found herself alone with no one to turn too. How Greyback came back, and the life amongst the Pack. The violence. The rapes. The war.

I wonder if anyone ever asked her her story. She is crying now, as she talk about one more thing she lived through. I wonder how I would have ended up if I had been in her situation. She finally stops, and there is one more question I ask her. "When the war was over, why did you ran away from civilization?"

She looks at me without understanding. I push: "If you're a monster, why run where you couldn't hurt anyone?" She takes a long time to answer. When, she does, her voice is barely a whisper. "I didn't want to." I look at her with pity. "You're not a monster, Miss Serina." She doesn't believe me. Not yet. But she will let me help her.

I leave her cell, leaving her with more hope than she have had in a long time. I sound cynical even to myself, but I'm glad she is just a broken girl. I've defended real monsters, and she doesn't hold the comparison. But even if she had been, I don't think it would have changed anything. I had already taken the case.

I pass by the Aurors office on my way out, trying to find Susan, but she isn't here, so I sit and wait for her. After a few minutes, however, someone calls me: "What are you doing here Hawthorne?" I turn around and find myself face to face with another member of the Golden Trio. Two in one day, I'm lucky. I give him my best smile and answer: "Hello Auror Weasley. Nice day isn't it?"

His ears begin to turn red. I know, I shouldn't annoy him, but he makes it so fun. His voice is stony as he tries to keep his temper under control. "I asked you a question, Hawthorne."

"And I don't have to answer, Auror Weasley. How's your fiancée? Congratulation by the way."

Weasley turns red at that. "You leave her out of this, you snake!" I was about to annoy him more, when we are interrupted. "Thanks, Weasley, I'll take it from here." Susan give me an annoyed look and tell me: "Rachel, go inside my office, please." I respectfully obey her. She is scary when she is pissed.

She enter her office after a few seconds and look at me coldly. Wow, she must be pissed. "Rachel" she starts, "do you really have to piss Weasley off every time you see him?"

I smile at her. "Yes."

She isn't amused. "Then maybe you should try to consider the fact that I'm the one that has to deal with a pissed off Weasley every time you leave. Or the fact that, whether you like it or not, he is respected amongst the Aurors and that you don't really need any more bad press, especially coming from him?"

My smile fall a little bit, as I answer: "And perhaps you should consider the fact that, any time Weasley sees me, he treats me like a criminal. Perhaps you should remember that I get enough shit coming from the rest of the world, and that sometime I have to blow a little bit of steam. So I'm sorry that you have to deal with him, but honestly, fuck Weasley."

Susan lets out a sigh and gives me a tired look. "Yeah, I know. Sorry. He pisses me off too sometimes. I'm just tired seeing you at each others throat every time. He honestly isn't that bad when you get to know him."

"Doesn't look that way to me." but I concede: "I guess I'll try not pissing him off too much. Sorry you had to deal with that. Damn, I'm apologizing a lot today."

She looks concerned. "What happened?"

I look a little bit ashamed when I answer. "I did something stupid and Terry called me out on my bullshit. I apologized to him, and now to you: I'm sorry I didn't trust you more."

She looks happy at that. "It's fine; you're an idiot, but we already knew that. That's why we're here."

I give her a sheepish look. "You're invited to my place tonight, by the way. To apologize."

She give me a shit-eating grin at that and say: "And you're sure you want me to tag along? I wouldn't want to be third wheel, you know."

I give her a flat look. "For the last time Susan, I do not have a crush on Terry."

"Sure, you don't" she answer smugly. I groan, but leave her office with a smile.

 **Author note**

As always, thanks for enjoying my story. Now, i would like to answer to a review Lar left me: "Hard to be sympathetic. In canon, the people who were marked tended to do the worst. Even Severus admits it and that is why he works so hard to redeem himself. Many people resisted the mark, and she's representing the worst of the worst and doesn't seem to even admit that."

First: Thanks for leaving me a review. Seriously.

Second: You say that the people marked tended to be the worst. I'm not sure I agree with you on that: Draco was marked at sixteen, and he hadn't done anything particularly horrible, even if he was an arsehole. For me, Voldemort marked the people he needed the most, either because they were the best, like the Lestranges, or because he needed control, like he marked Draco to keep control of the Malfoy family.

Third: About Rachel not admiting her clients are monsters. She knows that. She just doesn't say it because she is their lawyer, and she can't go: "Yeah, he's a psycho, but could you free him anyway?" Her job is to put them in the best light possible so they get away. So why does she do it? Same reason rapists and murderers get lawyers. Everyone deserves a fair trial.

That was all I had to say. I wish I had been more clear in-storry, and that you're still reading this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05

I floo to the Leaky Cauldron and order something to eat. As usual, I get a glare coming from Abbot, but Tom smiles at me while giving me my meal. I smile to both of them, but since the pub is pretty full, I decide to leave and eat at the office, partly so I could begin on Malfoy's case and partly to avoid the dirty looks coming from some of the patrons.

As I enter the office, I see Terry and Cassius sitting in the conference room, so I join them. Both of them raise their head from their meal to greet me, then Cassius goes back to eating as Terry informs me: "We received Malfoy's case from Granger's office earlier this morning."

I nod, but don't answer, too busy eating. I figured we would have received it anyway: many things can be said about Granger, but she is organized and extremely efficient, and she isn't the kind of person who would deliberately make us wait.

Terry continues: "I looks through it, everything seems in order. There is only one problem: he is detained in Azkaban until his trial."

I pause at that. "We have to get him out before that." I tell Terry. "Can you get me a meeting with the interrogators for his trial?"

"I already did." he answers. "But that means your first meeting with Malfoy will be in Azkaban. I hope you kept practising your Patronus."

I scowl at that. Terry taught me the Patronus spell a few years ago, when he learned that I didn't know it. It was a good idea, I know that: I was going to have to meet clients in Azkaban at one point. On the other hand, I'm not a powerful witch, and that spell took a lot out of me. Still, after a few month of training under Terry's guidance, I could manage a corporal one, even if I never tested it against a real Dementor. "I guess I will find out" I say in a neutral voice, trying to hide my apprehension.

"Anyway" Terry says, trying to change the subject, "anything new happened at the Ministry?"

I smile and tell them about the Serina case as we finish our meal.

Before I leave, I'm stopped by Cassius. "Boss, can I talk to you?" he hesitantly asks. I nod, and we enter my office. As I sit, he gives me a pained look and says: "I'm not okay with us defending Malfoy."

I give a suffering sigh. "We've been over this, Cassius."

He looks upset at that. "No, you've been over this. I still think Malfoy's guilty."

"So do I." I answer. That surprises him.

"Then why do we defend him?"

"I already gave you my answer this morning, Cassius. Because no one else will."

My answer seems to anger him, and he shoot back: "That doesn't mean anything."

"Doesn't it? Our judicial system is messed up, Cassius. If I didn't get involved, Malfoy would have been dragged from Azkaban only a few hours before his trial. Then, he would have been still delirious as they would read him the charges, barely been able to defend himself and then they would have thrown him back to Azkaban or executed him. Does that sound like justice to you?"

Cassius averts his eyes as he answers: "No."

I give him a small smile. I know that defending someone guilty is never pleasant, especially case like Malfoy's. "My grandmother was a Muggle lawyer, you know? Before she died, I mean. When I was a kid, I asked her if she had defended "bad guys" before. She told me that she had. In the Muggle world, everyone gets a lawyer when they are accused." My smile turns wistful. "I didn't understand why, then. Now I know.

I casted the Cruciatus once, when I was at Hogwarts. The Carrows made me. I consider myself a good person, you know? Most people do, I suppose. But I still tortured someone. Because if I hadn't, then I would have been the one they tortured."

I stop and look at Cassius, who is listening with surprise. "I'm not proud of it, Cassius, but I would do it again, because I didn't have a choice back then. And that made me realize that maybe they didn't have a choice either. And if they didn't, that's my job to defend them."

Cassius still looks puzzled, but he puts himself together and says: "But this isn't the Muggle world. We have magic to tell us if people are guilty or not."

"Do we?" I ask sardonically.

"We have Veritaserum." he says, sure of himself.

I snort. "Do you know why most trials don't use Veritaserum?" As he shakes his head, I answer. "It's because it's useless."

I pause, as Cassius gives me an incredulous look. "First off, it doesn't work if the accused knows Occlumency, and any criminal who isn't stupid will know at least the basics.

Second, it's because people emotions can affect the answer the would give. For example, I'm sure you heard about what happened to Sirius Black? What would he have answered if he had been asked if he had killed the Potters under Veritaserum?" I pause again, letting Cassius think, then continues. "Most of the cases we will take from now will concern people who spent time in Azkaban, near Dementors. They aren't fully rational any more, so Veritaserum will be biased.

And finally, the last reason I consider Veritaserum useless: it's to easy to manipulate someone into confessing something they didn't do."

He looks surprised at that. "But the Veritaserum is a truth potion. How can it make someone lie?"

"I didn't say it would make him lie, Cassius. Take you, for example. Did you commit any Muggle baiting?"

He answers with an insulted look: "Of course not!"

"Oh really? Did you ever Obliviated a Muggle who saw you perform magic?"

"Yes, but..."

"And do you have an Obliviator's licence?" I cut him.

"No."

"Illegal use of Mind magic on a Muggle. In other term, Muggle baiting. Everyone do it, of course, and no one considers it a crime. But if you were asked under Veritaserum, you would have answered yes. And if the Wizengamot wanted to convict you, that would be all they need."

Cassius looks defeated, now. I try to reassure him: "Look, I get that you don't want anything to do with the Malfoy's case. You won't. But I'm going to defend him." He gives me a strange look, but he nods and leave my office. I hope he changed his mind, at least a little. If he can't, I don't know if he will be able to work here any more.

I travel to the pier of Azkaban. Even here, far from the island, the atmosphere is oppressive, fogand dread hanging in the air. The two Aurors accompanying me ignore me with an undecipherable look on their face. At least, they are professional enough to not be outright hostile, but I guess they must be pretty pissed having to escort me to the prison, especially considering who my client is. We finally a light piercing through the fog: the ferry is approaching.

As we board, one of my guards addresses me: "If you're capable of producing a Patronus, miss, now is the time to cast it. Any further and the Dementors will be to close for you to concentrate."

I nod and try to ignore our surroundings to focus on what makes me happy. Terry, Susan and I having a drink to celebrate the first case we won, knowing that our insane gamble might work. Our hope that, maybe we can change something for the better. Marry chatting incessantly as I work, just happy to be with me. I raise my wand.

"Expecto Patronum."

Silver smoke solidify at the end of my wand, forming a small hummingbird that fly in circles around the ferry. I crack a smile at the sight, and I feel the oppressing atmosphere releasing a little. My two guards give me an approving nod as they cast their own Patroni, and the dread we felt lift up as the ferry begins to move.

The trip is silent, and I can see Dementors approaching our boat as we come closer to the prison. The Aurors become tense, but they let us pass. As I look to the island, I remember a rumour that the Department of Mysteries is trying to find a way to destroy the wraiths completely. I hope they succeed. Even from there, I can feel their presence, and my hummingbird fly closer to me, trying to protect me. No one should be here. The entire fortress feels wrong, twisted. The Wizengamot refused to close it, saying the danger the inmates pose could only be contained here. No crime deserves that.

We finally dock and my guards help me of the boat. They remind me of the rules: we move straight to Malfoy's cell, no other stops along the way. As if anyone would spend more time than necessary here.

One of them tries to reassure me: "Don't worry, no Dementor should come close to you as long as you stay with us."

Yes, because the Ministry always had perfect control of the Dementors, right? As they avert their eyes, I realize I spoke out loud. Oh well.

We move quickly once inside Azkaban. I force myself to ignore the screams coming from the cells we pass. As we move forward, however, I notice that the screams become more and more incoherent, desperate ramblings replacing the insults, until nothing remains. The only sounds we hear now are mumbled, incoherent. I fear for the state of my client.

We finally arrive, and I finally look to Draco Malfoy, but I can't recognize him. He barely look human, lying in a corner of his cell, filth covering his prone form. Gone are the haughty looks I remember from his Hogwarts days; his face is blank, like numb. He stares at the wall, unblinking, trapped in his own nightmares, until one of the Aurors snaps him out of it.

"Malfoy, you got a visitor." He announces loudly.

Malfoy raise himself slowly as I enter his cell. His eyes are empty. I ignore the dirt and sit in front of him. "Hello, Mr Malfoy. I'm Rachel Hawthorne. I will defend you during your trial." I pull out a vial of potion from my pocket and hand it to him. "This is Pepper Up. Drink it." He looks at the vial without moving, so I take it back and make him drink.

A bit of colour comes back to his face. "Better?" I ask. He nods and I give him a chocolate bar next. "This will help." I tell him. He takes a first small bite, but devours the rest of the bar. He finally looks to me in the eyes and asks: "Who are you?"

"I'm Rachel Hawthorne, your lawyer."

He blinks, unimpressed. "For what?"

"Your trial, Mr Malfoy. The date has finally been set and your mother hired me to represent you."

"Mum did?" he trails off. His look become vague. I have to snap him out of it again.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy. Your mother Narcissa hired me. Your trial is coming and I took your case."

"Why give me a trial now?"

"It doesn't matter for now, Mr Malfoy. All we can do is prepare your defence. The first thing I have to do is get you out of here."

"You can't." his voice is flat, beyond hopeless. It's a fact for him. He doesn't even think he can leave this hell.

"If everything is all right, I will get you out tomorrow. For now, this is a vial of Dreamless Sleep potion. Drink it. You will need your strength for what's coming. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr Malfoy."

He looks at me with a strange expression on his face, but obey. Soon, his eyes start to close. I levitate him on the bench in his cell and leave. I can't wait to get out of this island.

I swing by the office to take a few notes on what I will have to do tomorrow when I see that Terry is still working. He salutes me as I enter. "Hey! How was Azkaban?"

"Hellish. Malfoy is barely responsive. We have to get him out of here tomorrow if we want to have a chance to hear his version before the trial. You have anything new?"

"Some things, yes. I managed to find out the interrogators' name. Granger, Shacklebolt and..." he winces "MacMillan."

I wince too. This might turn ugly with him as interrogator. "Okay, this is bad, but at least now we can prepare. Thanks Terry, you're awesome."

He gives me a grin. "I know." I slap him on the head and change the subject.

"Do you still have my address for tonight?"

"Yes, why?"

"Good. Don't forget it, you couldn't find my flat without it."

He gives me a surprised look. "You're under the Fidelius?"

"No, nothing as powerful as that. My neighbour just put some protections in place: you can't find my place without knowing it's here. You can still tell someone where I live, of course. Just don't do it, please."

He smile at me, reassuringly. "Of course not, Rachel."

"Good. I have to go pick up my sister now. See you later."

My sister's school is Muggle. Of course, it's not like there is a lot of chance for a primary education in the Wizarding world, and Mrs Keiser can't keep her all day. There is also the fact that at least my sister will have the basics on how to move around in the Muggle world without sticking out like a sore thumb, and it promises her a free Muggle Studies OWL in Hogwarts. And finally, at least here Mary won't be hearing any insults about me.

Classes are ending and children are pouring out of the building when I arrive. I see my sister coming out and I wave at her. She runs up to me. "Sis! You came!"

I suppress a wince at the obvious relief on her face. I'm not that bad at keeping my promises to her, am I? "I told you I would be early tonight."

"You did. We have to buy groceries, right?"

"Yes, we do. I also invited some friends of mine to come and eat with us tonight. Do you mind?"

"Friends? Are they nice? What's their name? How many are they? Do we have to cook for them? What are we going to eat?" she shoots rapidly at me.

I raise a hand to interrupt her. She stops talking and take a deep breath, as I answer: "Yes, friends. Two of them: Susan and Terry. Yes, I think they are nice. Yes, we will have to cook. I don't know what, though."

"Pasta." she says with absolute certainty.

"You're sure? We had pasta last night." And the night before. And last week. Damn, Mary really loves pasta. At least it's not expensive.

"Can we still? Please? Please please please..." she starts begging me.

"Okay, okay, you win. Pasta it is." I interrupt her as other parents give us amused looks. "Come on, we have to go home first, I need to take a shower."

"Yes, you kinda do. You stink."

"Thanks, Mary." I smile as I grab her hand. My sister is awesome, even if she really could use more tact.

 **Author** **note**

I'm sorry for the delay. That chapter really didn't want to come out. I hope the result isn't too disapointing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06

Mary and I are cooking when someone knocks on the door. I leave her in the kitchen to go open and greet Susan and Terry. They enter and take a seat at the table as I excuse myself to go back to cooking. Mary looks at me shyly. "So this are your friends, right?"

I didn't expect her to be this shy. Then again, it's the first time I brought friends over, so I suppose her reaction is normal. That doesn't mean I can't tease her abut it, though. "Why, little sister? You're not afraid of them, are you?"

She looks at me with a startled look. "No I'm not!"

I smile. "Then why don't you go introduce yourself while I finish cooking?"

Mary looks a bit unsure, but takes a deep breath and enter the living room with a determined look. I chuckle as I go back to the meal, and listen at their conversation. No screams, no curses. Looks like my sister wasn't in danger introducing herself to my friends. Good to know. Still, it's strange seeing her so shy. Maybe my lack of social life is affecting her more than I thought. I shake my head and ignore that thought. No sense on dwelling on this. I just have to do better from now on.

I finally finish cooking and levitate some dishes as I enter he living room. My sister and Terry are engaged in a conversation as Susan looks at them from the sidelines, a small smile on her face. I set the table and sit next to her. "So, Susan, what are they talking about?"

She turns to look at me. "Your sister wanted to know more about Hogwarts. Terry is trying to brainwash her by convincing her that Ravenclaw is the best house of the four."

Mary cuts us off. "It sounds awesome! They have this door that gives you riddles! And if you can't answer, you can't enter. Terry says that it's because Ravenclaws are supposed to be smart, so they have to prove it before entering their common room."

I grin. "You shouldn't listen to him, Mary. Terry is an idiot."

"Hey, that's not true!" comes the indignant replies. "Your sister is lying, Mary. I can't be dumb. I'm a Ravenclaw."

"Oh really? Then how do you explain the Malcolm's case?" This case was Terry and I first win as a firm. We decided to celebrate and Terry got extremely drunk and made an ass of himself. I swore I would never let him forget it, and by the look on his face, he hasn't. I smirk at him, and even Susan chuckles. Mary looks at us with confusion, before dismissing us to ask Susan about Hufflepuff.

The meal is enjoyable, punctuated by Mary enthusiastic questions about Hogwarts and the life of the students, and Susan and Terry humour her, recalling tales off their adventures at the school. Until the question I wanted to avoid comes up. "What about you, sis? Which house were you in?"

I freeze. My sister is looking at me expectantly, while my friends look uncomfortable at my reaction. "I don't think it really matters any more, sis. Hogwarts was a long time ago."

Mary doesn't seem to agree. "But I still want to know! You always change the subject when I ask."

I refuse to answer, and the relaxed atmosphere become tense. Terry clears his throat and answers for me. "Mary, your sister was in Slytherin."

She looks confused at this and turns to Terry. "But I thought only bad guys were in Slytherin?"

"That's a LIE!" I hear something break. My glass just exploded. The table freeze in shock and Mary looks at me, afraid. We stay still for a moment, before I get up and leave the table, ashamed of my lack of control.

I lock myself in my room and sit on my bed. My body feels numb, exhausted, but my mind is still reeling from the look of fear in Mary's eyes. I shouldn't have snapped. I should have seen it coming and steered the conversation on an other, safer subject. But it's done now. The cat is out of the bag. Mary knows, and she will treat me like the other. Only bad guys were in Slytherin.

I hear someone knocking at my door. "Rachel, it's Susan. I'm coming in." My door unlocks, and I see her entering. She looks concerned as she sits next to me. "What happened, Rachel?"

I try to answer, but my voice fails. My mouth opens, but I can't find the words that would explain how I feel right now. I still have to try, so I finally starts explaining.

"I wasn't at Hogwarts when it happened, but I heard the stories. Your first year, at Halloween. A troll entered the school and was spotted in the dungeons. Dumbledore sent everyone to their common room immediately. None of the staff objects."

Susan frowns, not understanding where I'm going. I continues. "My first year. Something starts petrifying students. Everyone thinks Slytherin is guilty because the responsible said he opened the Chamber of Secrets.

My fourth year. Umbridge decide to create her own militia. Ten students join, all of them Slytherin. The rest of the school considers all of us are guilty by association. Incidentally, one of the members suffers brain damage during the school year. His aggressors are never questioned."

Susan opens her mouth to interfere, but I raise my hand to cut her off. She wanted to know, and now that I started, I don't think I could stop. Especially not now.

"Fifth year. The war is in full swing. The rest of the school looks at us like we are monsters. Our head of House is moved to a cursed position. One of our member bears the Dark Mark. None of the staff notice, or they do not act.

Sixth year. Hogwarts is under the control of the Death Eaters. One of them becomes our Head of House. We are forced to torture other students, or be tortured. A group formed by the member of other houses to protect the students do not help us.

Finally, the war comes. Hogwarts is under assault by a madman. The Death Eaters have been kicked out of the school and everyone prepares to fight. Slytherin is kicked out too, because obviously none of us would have the decency to want to fight for what's right.

Because only bad guys are in Slytherin."

I'm out of breath when I finish my tale. Susan looks at me with an undecipherable expression. "It was exceptional circumstances, Rachel. The war..."

"The Weasley twins spent their entire schooling bullying our house. None of the staff excepted Snape tried to stop them. People despised our Head of House because he was biased, even if they all were: Flitwick turned a blind eye regarding bullying in his own house, McGonagall ignored her students faults, and even Sprout was biased, even if she was better than the others.

And to be fair, Snape really didn't help us. Everyone knew he was a former Death Eater, and he didn't do anything to stop the worst of our house to ruin our reputation. But guess what? Not all of us were like that. But nobody helped us. Sure, Dumbledore made speeches about school unity, on how every house was equal..." I let out a bitter laugh. "I guess Slytherin was less equal than the other."

My voice finally breaks as Susan engulf me in a hug. I'm crying now, as I whisper: "I can't take it any more, Susan. I'm tired of being the bad guy, of being judged. And now even Mary is afraid of me..."

"She isn't." Susan cuts me softly. "She was scared by your accidental magic, but she isn't scared of you." She pauses but doesn't let me go. "It's okay for you to snap, Rachel. We didn't know what it was like for you, but it's fine if you can't do it alone, you know?"

"I can't." I answer. "I can't fail. I can't be weak. What we're doing is too important."

"Relying on us doesn't make you weak. You're not alone, Rachel. None of us are blaming you for what happened. Trust us." She lets me go. For some strange reason, part of me is disappointed by that. "Now, you go and reassure your sister. She thinks you're upset because of her. Don't worry about Terry and I, okay? We get it."

"Okay." I stand up and leave my room, before turning back to my friend. "Thanks Susan, I needed that."

She gives me a smile but doesn't answer. We go back to the living room where we find Terry comforting Mary. My sister raise her head when I enter, but doesn't speak as Terry and Susan share a look. He stands up and pat my shoulder without a word, and they both leave us alone. My sister and I stay silent for a moment, unmoving, before I start speaking. "I'm sorry for tonight, Mary."

She keeps staring at me for a moment, before asking: "What happened, sis?"

I avert my eyes. "I don't really want to talk about it, you know?"

"NO! You don't do that." Mary screams. She looks at me with anger and concern, before adding in a softer voice: "You always do that when you're upset. But I want to help too."

I can't find my words. I guess I haven't been as subtle as I thought, or Mary picked up more than I knew. But I suppose she is right, she at least deserve to know. "I don't talk about Hogwarts, Mary. Not to you, not to our parents or my friends. I keep it bottled up, because it was a bad place for me."

"Why?" She doesn't understand. I don't really want her to. But she insist: "Please, sis. Tell me."

I take a seat and pour myself a glass of water. As I drink slowly, I start thinking on how to explain her what it was like without scarring her innocence. "Slytherin had... a bad reputation when I was sorted: Voldemort came from here, and so did most of his known followers. Most of the school regarded us with suspicion, at best. Some were more hostile."

"Hostile?"

"Mean, if you prefer."

"Oh." she understands. "But didn't the teachers helped?"

I bite down a sarcastic remark as I recall Dumbledore's empty speeches, McGonagall's disdain and the indifference of the rest. "Not really, no."

Mary stay silent at that. I push forward, though, not wanting to stop now. "When the war broke, it became even worse. Everyone was against us, and some people in Slytherin became criminals, making it harder for the rest of us to change their minds. A lot of people felt lost then, so they turned to Voldemort hoping to protect themselves and their families, because nobody was trying to help them."

"But Voldemort was bad, right?"

I give her a tired smile. "Yes, he was, Mary. He was a monster. And the people who joined him did bad things too, I'm not denying that. It's just that they felt like they had no other choice."

"What about you? What did you do?"

I did nothing. I averted my eyes and ignored the crimes I saw. "I stayed out of trouble, Mary. A lot of people did."

"Is that why you're defending bad guys?" I jerk a little as I look at Mary again, but she stares back, a bit bashful. "I hear people talk about you, sometimes."

"I didn't want you to learn it that way, Mary. I'm sorry. But you're right. That's the reason why I defend mostly former Death Eaters. Because sometimes they didn't have a choice." There is more to it of course, but I don't want to go there tonight.

We look at each other for a while, before hugging each other. "I think it's enough for tonight, okay Mary? We have stuff to do tomorrow."

The next morning is a bit awkward for both of us, and I'm grateful to Mrs Keiser for not asking me any question as I leave our flat to go to work. As I enter the office for our morning reunion, Terry looks at me strangely but I shake my head. It's not the time for that, and working always help me focus. Fortunately, there is not much to say: we all know what we have to do for now and the meeting is quickly wrapped up. Terry stops me before I leave. "I'd like to talk, Rachel."

As we enter my office, his face darkens. "Are you okay?"

I let out a sigh. "What did Susan tell you?"

"Only that you had a lot of stuff you needed to deal with, no details. Is this about Malfoy? Because I can go talk to the interrogators if you want."

"Thanks for the offer Terry, but no. And it's not really about Malfoy. More about school stuff I needed to get out. But I'm dealing with it."

He looks sceptical. I guess I can't blame him, given the amount of screw ups I just did. But he relents, with only a final warning. "You better, Rachel. Or else, I'll sic Susan on you."

I shudder at the thought. I've seen Susan in protective mood, and it's as impressive as it sounds. Freaking Hufflepuffs.

 **Author note**

And there you have it. Rachel's backstory. I guess it's something that bothered me about canon: we don't see anything about Slytherin that isn't evil. Exept for Snape, but even then his character is shady, at best: the guy acted like an asshole during the entire serie, only to be redeem at the end of it... No mistakes, Snape is a great character, it's just that he also is a terrible person. It's like the Founders made a house for the braves, a house for the smarts, a house for the loyals, and then an entire house for the assholes.

That's why I made Rachel that messed up: she was just a normal person who's been treated like shit during her entire schooling.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07

I've been standing in MacMillan's office for more than ten minutes now. I know the man don't like me but his pettiness is starting to become irritating. This meeting should already have started and every minute I waste here is another minute my client spend in Azkaban, which is most likely why he is making us wait, but I see that this trick isn't appealing to either Granger or Shacklebolt either, so I keep quiet and let him dig his own grave.

We finally see him entering, escorted by his secretary. He greets politely the Minister and Granger, not sparing me a glance as he takes his seat beside them. "Miss Granger, Minister. I apologize for the delay. I'm afraid a last minute issue came up that I had to deal with."

The Minister only raise an eyebrow, but Granger is more direct in expressing her displeasure: "And it didn't occur to you to send a message to let us start this meeting without you?"

The fool seems to realize his mistake, and his expression falls as he tries to apologize. "Once again, I apologize for wasting your time, but this issue was an urgent matter and seeing this meeting is only a formality..."

"If you have more pressing issues to deal with, Mr MacMillan," I interrupt him "I'm certain the Ministry could find an other interrogator for my client's trial. After all, we wouldn't interrupt your busy schedule."

He gives me a hateful glare but Shacklebolt interrupts him. "Enough. We already wasted too much time today." At this, Macmillan closes his mouth. "Now that we're all here, I would like the reason why you called this meeting, Miss Hawthorne."

Looks like the time for fun is over, then. "Very well, Minister. I'm here to have Draco Malfoy transferred from Azkaban into a DMLE's holding cell."

Macmillan's look turns outright murderous at that. "Unacceptable." he thunders. "Malfoy was one of the most important lieutenants of Voldemort."

"Allegedly." I answer in the same tone. "So far, my client hasn't been convicted, and his incarceration is Azkaban is a disgrace to our judicial system!"

"Who knows what Voldemort taught him! He is far too dangerous to be released from Azkaban!"

"Mr Macmillan" I say in a colder voice "if the DMLE is incapable of holding captive an unwanded, 20 year old wizard who spent 3 years in Azkaban, then Draco Malfoy is not the thing you should focus on."

"Silence!" Shacklebolt cut us in a hard tone, before turning to Macmillan. "Miss Hawthorne raises a good point, Ernie. I doubt Malfoy can pose a problem to the Aurors." I forgot the man was a former Auror. It's a good new in this case: he is perfectly aware of the effect of the prison to the inmates and how weak Malfoy is.

Granger is more sceptical however, as she raises a different point. "Regardless of the danger posed by Draco Malfoy, the Ministry stated that all Voldemort's lieutenants had to be kept prisoners in Azkaban until their judgements, Miss Hawthorne, so I don't see why we should make an exception in your client's case."

MacMillan relaxes at this, as he recall the decree he helped pass in the aftermath of the war, but when I turn to Granger, she almost seems to agree with my request, even if she refuses to go against a decree from the Ministry. That might be more easy than I thought if she's on my side.

My voice turns more confident. "I'm fully aware of the Ministry's decision, Miss Granger." and I fully intent to get rid of it. "But I also remember the Ministry's decree of 1878 giving to every pureblood wizard accused of a crime the right to prepare a defence. Considering how my client's incarceration in Azkaban affects his psyche, he isn't in condition to coherently prepare his defence, hence my request for his transfer."

Macmillan's expression darkens at that, but Granger pulls out a heavy book from one of her pocket. I read it's title: _Laws and Customs of the Wizengamot_. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Granger carries around the most comprehensive law book of the wizarding world around. Still, her preparation is pretty impressive. I take a note to never try a bluff with her in the room, she would destroy me. Fortunately, the law I invoked is still valid.

"She is right." Granger says after a quick search in her book. "This decree is still valid today. According to the law, we have to grant her request."

Shacklebolt's opinion is firmly on my side now, but Macmillan refuses to accept. "Malfoy could be faking his condition. In fact, that wouldn't be out of character coming from that snake. Didn't he fake an injury to get a professor in trouble in his third year?"

That has nothing to do with today's discussion and he knows it, but you have to give him points for trying, dragging back Malfoy's past like that was smart. Fortunately, none of the other interrogators follow him, even if Granger's expression become pinched at the memory. Still, I have to cover all of my bases with this case, so I make an offer. "I already made an appointment with a St Mungo's healer, to asses Mr Malfoy's condition. I'm prepared to give out a copy of her report to the Ministry."

Macmillan knows he lost the case and he shoots me a last glare before relenting grudgingly. The Minister only nods before speaking. "Very well. The Ministry will make it's final decision once we receive your healer's report, but in the meantime, Draco Malfoy will be kept in the DMLE's holding cell. However, he is not to be in contact with anyone except his healer and you during his incarceration, nor is he able to receive letters or items from anyone. Do we agree on this, Miss Hawthorne?"

That's acceptable, I suppose. I could try to push a bit more and allow for some visits, but I'm not sure how far I can go until the Minister loses his patience, so it's best to quit while I'm ahead. I can't antagonize him right now, not with Macmillan on the interrogator's bench. "Understood, Minister. I would like to be present when my client is retrieved from Azkaban."

His eyebrows shoot up in surprise, but he agrees to my request. I can understand his surprise, really. I wouldn't go back to Azkaban willingly, but I need to be here for Malfoy's transfer, partly to make sure no "unfortunate accident" happens to him, but mostly because it will make him see me as the reason of his transfer, and helps him trust me more, which will ensure his cooperation. This is why, even if I hate it, I'm on my way to the prison.

The two Aurors guarding me are different than the ones who accompanied me last time I came, and they don't seem too happy being tasked to help Malfoy out of his cell judging by the number of glares they send in my way during the trip, but neither of them make a comment as we go into my client's cell.

Malfoy is still sleeping as we enter, and I make him drink the antidote to wake him up. His face seems younger, his eyes are less haunted than yesterday when he wakes up. He slowly raises himself to sit, and finally acknowledge our presence as he looks at us questioningly. I fill him in: "Mr Malfoy, the Minister has decided to transfer you to a DMLE's holding cell until your trial."

His face show confusion at first, until his eyes widen in surprise. "How?" he ask in a raspy voice. I straighten with perhaps a little too much pride, and answer him. "I'm just that good. This gentlemen will escort us to your new cell, and I appointed a Healer to give you a check up." Malfoy tries to stand up, but he is visibly too weak as he nearly collapses and I have to cast a Mobilicorpus to move him.

As we leave, I can't stop myself to think about how Malfoy would have reacted a few years ago at the idea of being carried in such an undignified manner. Today, I don't even think the thought crossed his mind, entranced as he is to see the sky for the first time after more than three years in hell. I wonder how much is left of the arrogant twat he was in school. But in the end, it doesn't really matter. All I can do now is try to keep him out of here for good.

The trip back to the Ministry is silent. Our two guards stay as far away from us as possible and only look in our direction to glare at us, even if Draco doesn't see it and I don't care, but none of them try anything. The reaction we get once in the DMLE's office, however, is much more explosive and several Aurors mob us as we enter the office.

"What in Merlin's name is _he_ doing here?" one of them roar in outrage, his hand close to his wand holster.

I look around and notice that our helpful guards have abandoned us. This might turns very ugly if I try to force my way further into the office, so my best option is to keep calm and try to defuse the situation.

"My client has been transferred to a DMLE's holding cell." I say in a forcibly calm voice, presenting the order of transfer to the one who spoke.

He doesn't even look at it before ripping it in half and saying in a hateful voice: "The only place where that shit belongs is Azkaban."

"That's not for you to decide, Auror." I say without raising my voice. "The transfer has been approved by the Minister himself. Move out of the way, please."

The ringleader face turns murderous, and I see his hand closing on his wand as I search for a way to escape, but someone's voice cuts through the air. "What is going on here?" We freeze as the mob parts and I see Potter walking towards us, his wand already drawn. He stops a few feet away from us before turning to my opponent, a frown on his face. "Proudfoot?"

I make a note of his name as I study Proodfoot's reaction. He doesn't look like he will answer, so I do. "Mr Malfoy here was scheduled for a transfer into the DMLE's holding cell. Auror Proodfoot destroyed the order and tried to stop us by force before you intervened."

"Is this true?" Potter asks to his colleague. Proodfoot averts his gaze, but I will not let this go. I summon the pieces of parchment and fix it, before adding: "This is my copy of the document. If you need more proof, I'm sure Miss Granger will give you her copy."

Potter quickly reads the document before giving it back to me. "I will escort you to the cells. Please follow me." I inadvertently note that he avoided Malfoy's eyes as I follow him to the cell. I put my client down on his bed and turn back to Potter. "Thank you for your help, Auror Potter." He nods, but doesn't answer, still avoiding to look at my client. As he leave, I wonder what this is about, but I suppose I will have to wait for Malfoy's recovery before questioning him. All I can do for now is to wait for the Healer.

She arrives a few minutes latter and I can't help but think that I know her from somewhere. She introduces herself: "Good afternoon, Miss Hawthorne, Mr Malfoy. I'm Astoria Greengrass, Healer at St Mungo." Now I remember. She was a year behind me at Hogwarts, same House than me. I wonder if it will have an impact on her treatment.

The moment that thought crosses my mind, Greengrass speaks again: "Don't worry, I will not hold my opinion of my patient in consideration, regardless of his past." That was scarily accurate, to be honest, but she gives me a small smile. "I'm a Legilimens, Miss Hawthorne. That's why I was given this patient."

I'm surprised, but I suppose that makes sense, given that most damage Malfoy suffered was mental. I decide to ignore the matter and to let the Healer do her job, and she begins complex series of wand movements while I watch distractedly. She stops after a few minutes and turns to me. "I will give you a copy of his file, but for the moment, all I can do is give him more Dreamless Sleep potion. The damages are too extensive for me to treat him until a few days."

I nod at that. "Very well. Please warn me when Mr Malfoy is in condition to speak. I will need as much time as I can to prepare his defence and I need his statement."

We both leave the cell that close behind us, and we part ways. I move towards Susan's office in the DMLE. She is already in, so I enter. "Hi Susan."

She turns toward me with a concerned frown. "Hey. Are you okay? I heard there was a problem earlier."

I sit on a chair in front of her. "Yes, there was. That's why I'm here: I want to file a complain against an Auror called Proodfoot."

She is surprised by that. "Wait, Proodfoot? Mark Proodfoot? What happened?"

"He tried to stop Malfoy's transfer. Potter intervened, but it could have turned bad."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

I stop at that, and I pause for a few moment, trying to make sure I really heard that. "Susan," I say in a dead tone "are you seriously trying to defend that bastard?"

She averts her eyes before answering: "Look, I'm not saying you're wrong here, but I know Mark. He isn't the kind of person who would do that."

"Not the..." I choke out. "Susan, he nearly pulled a wand on me. If Potter hadn't interfered, I might be in St Mungo, or worse!"

I can't believe what I'm hearing. I can't believe that Susan of all people is saying that. But she doesn't stop. "I'm not saying you lied, Rachel! It's just that everyone here is under a lot of pressure and..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Susan." I cut her in a cold voice. "Don't you fucking dare talk to me about pressure, especially not to defend that arsehole." I have to get out of here. I stand up and open the door, before Susan calls me: "Rachel, wait!"

I turn back to her, but even now she won't meet my eyes. I wait for her to say something. Anything. I close the door and leave the DMLE. So much for having my back.

I don't go back to the office. I don't think I would be very useful right now. I fell empty, drained. I floo to the Leaky Cauldron and quickly exit the pub without looking around. I didn't read this morning's Daily Prophet, but by the whispers that follow me, I suppose news of Malfoy's trial finally reached the paper. Just what I needed.

I finally reach Knockturn Alley after what I fell like an eternity. At least I managed to stop myself from cursing the first guy who insulted me behind my back. I stumble into my apartment and I hear Mary running towards me as I brace for the impact, but nothing comes. My sister stands in front of me, a worried look on her face. "Are you okay sis? You're not supposed to come home this early."

I just shake my head. "I'm fine, Mary. I'm just tired."

She doesn't seem reassured. "Do you want me to go get Mrs Keiser?"

"I said I'm fine, Mary."I say, probably with more force than I intended. "I'm just going to get some sleep, okay?" I add in a softer tone.

I manage to reach my bed before I colapse.

 **Author note**

I added a Drama tag to my story. I didn't think I would need it, but considering where this is going, I'm pretty sure it's becoming necessary.

As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. If not, please, leave a review letting me know what i should work to improve. I'm a novice at that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 08

I emerge from my sleep and I feel more tired than before. Every inch of my body feels numb, and my head feels like it's stuffed with cotton. I lay on my bed for a while, unmoving, before a voice shake me from my torpor. "Finally awake, I see."

I lazily open my eyes, and I see Mrs Keiser sitting on a chair, next to my bed. She gives me a kind smile and continues. "You gave us quite a scare yesterday, you know?"

I hear her, but the words don't make sense. What happened yesterday? "Wait," I mumble "what time is it?"

"It's eleven, Rachel." says Mrs Keiser in the same, patient tone. "You slept for nearly nineteen hours."

Nineteen... Wait, shit! My eyes widen and I try to get up. "Mary!" But my neighbour put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "She is fine. She was a bit shaken when she came to get me but I took care of her. Don't worry about it."

"Oh." I fall back on my bed, fully awake now. Mrs Keiser isn't done, however. "How are you feeling, Rachel?" I don't want to talk about it. Not now. "I'm fine." I answer.

Her smile disappear at that. "You most certainly are not. You came back here stumbling on your feet before collapsing. I thought you were drunk, at first, but you weren't. So you're going to tell me what is going on."

Why can't people mind their own business! I don't want to talk about it! "I said I'm fine, okay?" I answer curtly while rolling on my side.

Mrs Keiser frowns, before pulling out her wand and ripping out the sheets from me. "Do not take that tone with me, young lady."she says with a firm voice. "Now, you're going to get up, take a shower and then we will have a talk whether you like it or not."

There is no escaping this and I know it, so I roll off the bed and drag my feet to the bathroom, grumbling. The shower feel good, I'll admit that at least. But even that is interrupted when Mrs Keiser's voice comes from behind the door: "Tea is ready, Rachel. Time to get out." It seems I can't catch a break today.

I get out of the shower, put on some clothes and go into the living room. Mrs Keiser is sitting at the table, with the kettle and two cups in front of her. I take a chair and sit on the opposite side, as far away from her as possible, take my cup and start drinking in silence, not looking at her. We sit here quietly for a while, until she speaks in a kind voice: "Well? Go on. What happened?"

"Susan and I had a fight yesterday." I mumble, still avoiding her eyes. She doesn't answer, so I keep going. "One of her colleague threatened and she took his side." She is still silent. I raise my eyes. She looks at me with an undecipherable expression, but she doesn't say anything, so I go on. "I don't know why she took his side. She told me she would have my back. But she didn't."

My eyes tears up at that, and I'm clutching my cup like a lifeline. "I thought she understood, you know? She was the first to tell me I did a good job, that I was right. She told me that she would have my back and I trusted her. But then that arsehole pulls out his wand on me and she tried to find him excuses? Like I was the one in the wrong for trying to help my client?"

Anger rises inside me, replacing grief as I throw my cup against the wall. "Well fuck it then!" I scream. "I'm done! They won!" I fell tears rolling down my cheeks and my fists are clenched so hard I feel my nails digging into my palms. "Are you fucking happy, now? I admit it! I'm done. I can't do it."

Anger leaves me as suddenly as it came, leaving me numb as I curl onto my chair, my head in my laps. I feel two arms embracing me and I hear her whispering in my hear as she rocks me softly. "Hush sweetheart. It's okay to be tired. You're allowed to be."

We spend some time like this as I try to calm down. I finally stop crying and I pat her arm. She lets me go and sit back on her chair, looking at me with a smile. "Feeling better?" I nod wordlessly before drawing my wand and repairing the shattered cup and pouring myself more tea.

"What are you going to do now, Rachel?" she ask me after a few minutes of silence.

I spend a long time thinking about it. Do I want to go back? Can I go back? Until I stumble upon the question that I'm the most afraid to ask. "Am I wrong?"

Mrs Keiser frowns at this. "What do you mean by that?" she asks with concern.

I avoid her eyes as I develop what has been eating me since Susan's reaction. "Am I wrong to do what I do? Defending Death Eaters I mean."

"Do you think you are?" Her tone is neutral, but she keeps frowning.

"I thought I was right. But I'm not sure now." Mrs Keiser stay silent, so I keep speaking. "When Susan told me I did a good job, it meant a lot to me. But she changed her mind. And everybody think the same. So I don't know any more."

I look at my neighbour expectantly, hoping for an answer, but she stay silent, her eyes wandering, deep in thought. Finally, she speaks, still not looking at me. "I was born in Austria, 73 years ago." I open my mouth but she raises her hand to stop me. "When I went to Durmstrang, Grindelwald was in power and the war was raging. I never joined a side, but I know many who did join him, either lured by promises of power, or moved by threats.

I lost many friends during this war. And when the war ended, somehow it was worse. Paranoia was commonplace, mobs formed to track anyone suspected of even agreeing with Grindelwald. People were summarily executed after fake trials, or even killed in the street. So I ran away and I moved to England. Even here, some people regarded me with suspicion for a while.

I kept my head down, and try to avoid making waves. When Voldemort rose for the first time, I thought about running away from England, but I ended up staying. And when he rose the second time, well, I was simply too old to care.

But when he fell, I saw how the winds were turning Rachel. Society was frantic, trying to pin the blame on everyone she could, and I remembered what happened after Grindelwald. Until you came. You stopped them from sentencing that kid to death. You tried to be fair, to be just. Because, as you told me one day, you felt that everyone deserved a fair trial.

You're right. They hate you. Because you force people to empathize with the one they consider monsters. To see that, in different circumstances, they might have made the same choices they did. And you force them to acknowledge that all of them had a part of responsibility in this war, that it wasn't only someone else's fault.

You're not wrong, Rachel. They are. They just chose the easy way out, and they hate you for stopping them."

She finally stops speaking, and for the first time in many years, I'm surprised by how old she looks. Her eyes look haunted, her brow is marred by old wrinkles, and her hands are clutched together on her laps. There is so much more I want to ask her, but I'm afraid of her answers, of the past mistakes and regrets I can see her reminiscing about.

She finally breaks out of her trance and she looks at me in the eyes with a pained look. "Keep fighting, Rachel. Because if you give up, you will never forgive yourself."

We keep staring at each other, neither of us willing to break the silence, until my stomach decide to break the tension by rumbling loudly. I give Mrs Keiser a sheepish smile as she cracks a grin that turns into a chuckle at my embarrassed look. "Yes," she says "I suppose I spoke for longer than I expected. Don't worry, I'll make something to eat."

She heat up some leftovers and we eat as I think about what I will do next. Mrs Keiser interrupts my reflection. "By the way, I forgot to tell you that your friend came by yesterday."

I raise an eyebrow without answering, still chewing on some food. She continues: "I think is name was Terry Boot. He told me to tell you he will handle the preparing of your next case. Serena or Serina or something."

"Oh yes!" I say, realizing what he was talking about. "Serina. It's a case going on trial... tomorrow. Shit!"

"Language!" she chastens me. "Stop worrying about it. Your friend told me he could handle it."

"I know. He can handle preparing her testimony. I still have to handle this case: it might look bad if it looks like I dropped the case by not showing to the trial."

Her expression turns to worry. "Do you think you will be able to handle it?"

"I have to." I answer, trying to feel more confident than I feel. "I can't let her down because I had a breakdown. The press would destroy me, especially now."

"I suppose you're right."she relents, before adding in a lighter tone: "By the way, what do you think of your new nickname?"

My eyebrows shoot up at that. I wasn't even aware I had a nickname before she brought it up, but she gives me a page of yesterday's Daily Prophet. On the front page, in bold letter, I read: "The Devil's Advocate takes a new case! Hawthorne defends Malfoy!" That's… not bad, actually. I expected worse. The article that follows is mostly composed of rumours and a bunch of suppositions, most of them unflattering, so I ignore it.

"Devil's Advocate, hum." I say with a small grin. "I like it. I should get greeting cards." I look up and see Mrs Keiser smiling. "It looks like you're feeling better, sweetheart. I'm glad to see it." I give her a soft smile.

We spend the afternoon together, doing nothing but relaxing and I enjoy every minute of it. I realize that it has been a while since the last time I took a day off just to take care of me, and I really feel the difference after today. Finally, it's time for Mary to get out of classes, so I say goodbye to my neighbour while promising her that I would take care of myself from now on, before leaving.

Mary seems overjoyed to see me when she gets out, and she pulls me into a hug. "Sis, you're okay!" she mumble in my chest. I kneel and hug her back, , until we are interrupted by someone tapping on my shoulder. I turn around to find a middle aged woman who gives us a stern look. "Excuse me," she says on a cold tone, "I would like to talk with Miss Hawthorne's parents."

I stand back up and greet her politely. "I'm Mary's guardian, Madam. How can I help you?"

She looks at me, before giving a condescending look. "I'm Madam Aristade, your sister's teacher." she says, raising her voice. "I would like to speak to you about your sister's deplorable conduct in my classroom today."

I might be biased, but that doesn't sound like something my sister would do. I also don't like the fact that her teacher decided to address the issue in such a public manner rather than pulling me in private. However, I let her continues. "While I was disciplining one of the students for not turning back his homework," she keeps going, still raising her voice, "that child saw fit to interrupt me. And when I tried to silence her, she insisted that she was more able than I to see how to punish my student. I hope you understand how her conduct is unacceptable in a classroom and that you will see to her punishment."

I look around and see a small crowd attracted by her speech, some sending contemptuous looks our way. Mary is trying to hide behind my leg, glaring at her teacher, while the old bat smile disdainfully at me. "I see." I answer in the slow, careful voice I like to use in court. "Mary?" I turn to my sister who looks at me with a mix of surprise and betrayal. "May I ask for your version of what happened?"

Aristade tries to interrupt me: "I already told you..." but I raise my hand. "We already heard your piece, Madam Aristade. I talking to my sister right now." I say curtly, before turning back to Mary. "Well, sis?"

Mary looks a little unsure, but speaks. "Well, I saw Bobby Mason stealing something out of Damian's bag during recess, and then Damian couldn't find his homework and Madam Aristade started calling him lazy and good for nothing, so I told her what I saw, and then she started telling that children should keep quiet when adults are speaking so I told her it was unfair and then she punished both of us." I bristle with anger, but I take a deep breath.

"Mary, can you show me who Adrian is?" My sister points me a small kid near us, trying to hide behind someone I suspect is his grandmother. I walk towards them, a fake smile plastered on my face, ignoring the indignant sputtering of the teacher.

"Good afternoon, Madam. Can I ask a few things to your grandson?" At her nod, I kneel in front of the kid. "Hi. My name is Rachel, and I'm Mary's sister. You're Damian, right?" I hold out my hand and he shakes it shyly. "Is my sister telling the truth?"

He looks up to his grandmother who gives him a nod, and says: "Well, I don't know who took it, but I did my homework. You can even ask Gran, 'cause I asked her for help. And then Madam Aristade started screaming at me, and Mary screamed back at her." I give the kid a smile, then turn to his grandmother again. "Can you confirm?" The old woman gives me a predatory smile. "I certainly can." I return her smile. "I see" I say calmly.

The crowd is still watching, as I expected, and I can't help but notice that Madam Aristade seems much more uncomfortable now. I thank them both politely, before moving back next to my sister. "Mary," I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I'm proud of you. I know it takes a lot of courage to defend someone who's been accused of something he didn't do, and even more courage to do it alone facing the authority."

I squeeze her shoulder gently and she gives me a smile, before I turn to her now fuming teacher who opens her mouth to try to defend herself. "I'm not trying to tell you how you should raise your sister, but..."

"I've heard enough. How you deal with discipline should be your business, but I would like to know what were you thinking when you decided to insult one of your student in front of your whole classroom? Without even trying to get the full story? And now, to top it all, you try to humiliate my sister by dragging this issue in front of a whole crowd!"

Most people seem uncomfortable at that, having just realized what the teacher tried to do. I ignore Aristade's sputtering and continues. "Your behaviour is unacceptable, especially coming from someone who is supposed to be an authority figure to children, and I will not stand for your bullying or your insults, Madam. You can be certain I will contact your principal to let him know what you consider appropriate discipline, and I'm quite certain that several other parents will do the same." Or at least, they will now, considering the approving shouts coming from the crowd.

"I do not believe we have anything else to talk about, Madam." I give her my best sneer, and turn to leave, when I'm stopped by someone shouting: "Stop!" I turn back and I see a short, red faced man sending angry glance at the now livid teacher. He approaches me. "I apologize for Madam Aristade's behaviour, Miss Hawthorne. I'm the principal of this establishment and I would like to present you and your sister my apologies."

This is going even better than I thought it would go. Aristade looks ready to faint. I should feel bad for her, but she insulted my sister. "I understand, principal. I hope you will make sure such behaviour doesn't happen again." Looking at his ashamed look and the glares coming from the parents surrounding us, I'm quite sure that Madam Aristade employment has just been sank. I have nothing left to say, so I take Mary's hand and we leave.

As we move away, Mary squeeze my hand and whisper: "I'm glad you're better, sis." I'm grateful she waited for us to be out of earshot, because I let out a peal of laughter. I know it's nothing compared to the Wizengamot, but damn, it feels good to be back.

 **Author note**

Two chapters in two days. I'm on a roll now. Don't expect this very often though.

As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09

I walk to the office the next, slightly apprehensive of Terry's reaction to my breakdown, but I have a job to do. I enter the reunion room, my posture more confident than I how I feel at the moment, and sit on my chair between Cassius and Terry. I decide to cut straight to the point. "So, Serina's trial. Terry, how is she?"

He smirks. "Hello too, boss." before continuing in a professional tone. "She's beginning to feel more confident, and she trusts us, which is better than I expected. I also visited her former employer and got a few letters of recommendation for her. Not sure if it will help to convince the more hardcore opponents, but you might be able to use them."

"Wait, former employers?" I ask, surprised.

"Yes, she told me she worked for a couple of months in the Muggle world." he tells me nonchalantly.

This is a surprise, but a good one. "That will help. Good job. Anything else?"

Cassius interrupts us. "Excuse me, but how will the letters help us?"

I give him a look of exasperation, but I explain him. "It will prove that our client is trying to build a life for herself, that she is capable to live in society. The fact that she had a job prove that she is more than just a mindless animal."

His face lights up in embarrassment when he finally gets it, and I'm a little bit surprised he didn't understand this earlier. I wonder if the fact that the letters were written by Muggles influenced him, but I decide to let this go. I'm going to blame the fact that's it's early, rather than casual bigotry on his part. I turn back to Terry: "Anything else?"

"Not much, but I heard a couple of rumours you might be interested in: there is supposed to be a vote coming up on a law concerning werewolves. I don't know what it's about, but your trial might have more ramifications than we thought." he says, his face becoming worried.

This might be bad. If there is a vote coming up, more people might come to the trial with a bias and I won't manage to change their mind if they have a stake in the outcome. I hate trials like this. "I guess we're lucky to have Granger as our interrogator, then. She tends to be impartial, and we most likely are going to need it. You found what strategy she is going to use?"

His face drops at that. "No, I didn't. But, to be fair, she doesn't have a lot of options: she will most likely try to paint Serina as a monster who attacked kids under Greyback's orders, perhaps interview some survivors at worst, and let prejudices against the werewolves do the rest."

I frown. Any other interrogator might use that angle, but I don't think Granger would do something like that. "It's Granger we're talking about. She is responsible for more than half of the laws concerning the rights of the werewolves coming to pass. She must have another agenda. None of her staff approached you to strike a deal?"

Terry's frowning too, now. "No. If Granger's planning something, she is keeping it close to her chest, and will most likely throw it out in the courtroom." We look at each other with worry.

We are interrupted when Cassius clears his throat and asks with a confused tone: "Is it that bad? I mean, if Granger's not a bigot, and doesn't discriminate against werewolves, wouldn't her agenda help us rather than be a problem?"

Terry and I stare at each other, then at Cassius, unblinkingly, before breaking into simultaneous chuckles. "That's actually a valid point." I say, regaining my composure. "While I would prefer not going in blind, I doubt Granger would screw Serina over for no reason. No use in worrying too much when we can't do anything about it."

I clear my throat and keep going. "Now, Cassius. The Swanson's case is going on trial today, too. You're ready for it?"

Cassius nods confidently. "I think so. The case is pretty clear cut, they have the same amount of evidence they had against Williamson, so I will do the same things you did."

I frown at him. "They're not stupid, Cassius. They lost Williamson's trial because they thought they had their ultimate proof of guilt, but they will try something different this time. What crime did your client commit?" I ask in a curt tone.

"He told me he smuggled potions ingredients." he says in a startled tone, surprised by my tone.

"And do you know if he did anything else?" I continue, raising an eyebrow.

"I... didn't ask more." he finish lamely.

I sigh, but decide to have mercy on my rookie. After all, my preparation for my first trial was worse than his. "Too late for you to find out, I suppose." Cassius slumps at this. "Look, it could be worse. All you have to do is prepare for the worst. What would you do if they claimed he killed someone?"

"Ask for proof?" he answer hesitantly.

"How?" I push him.

"Well, Death Eaters wore masks to conceal their identities, so how can they be sure my client did it?"

I nod approvingly. "Good. What if he was identified?"

Cassius hesitates, but ultimately can't answer. I give him my answer. "You ask for the spell used in the crime. If it's the Killing Curse, you're fucked, but any other spell you can claim your client was casting under duress. It's not perfect, but that could be the difference between 15 years and life in Azkaban for your client. And most importantly, keep your calm. Whatever they throw at you, you have to remain in control. Attack the witnesses credibility. Search for flaws in their testimonies. Anything that can make the jury doubt your client's guilt is good."

Terry clears his throat and I interrupt my rant to look at Cassius, who look miserable. I probably went too far on him, but he can't afford to be overconfident, even on simple cases. I still should reassure him. "It probably won't come to this, Cassius. If it did, Terry would have heard of it by now." On the other side of the table, Terry nods reassuringly and pats Cassius on the shoulder. "But you have to understand that nothing is ever won beforehand, and you can't afford to do the bare minimum for a case, even for a nobody like Swanson."

Cassius is shaking a bit, now, but he nods. I hope he remembers that lesson. I had to learn the hard way not to underestimate the Wizengamot, and I nearly fucked up several cases because I was growing overconfident. But he's smart, and Terry and I will stop him from the most obvious mistakes, so I'm not too worried about him.

We're nearly done for the day, but there is one last point I'd like to touch. "Terry, Any news from Healer Greengrass?"

"Yeah, it arrived yesterday. Malfoy should be ready to testify at the end of the week." he says calmly. "His mental state has been affected by Azkaban, but apparently he had some training in Occlumency and he managed to stay relatively sane."

Better than nothing, I guess, but I hope I could talk to him sooner than that. I'll have to find another way to find informations on him in the meantime.

"I guess that's it. Anyone has anything to add?" I ask, not expecting an answer. No one does, so we leave to our tasks. I realize as I leave that Terry didn't ask me about yesterday. I might have a chat with him later. But for now, I focus on the oncoming trial.

I'm waiting in courtroom 8's antechamber when Serina enters, flanked by two Aurors. She looks intimidated but I can see hope on her face as she looks at me, and she gives me a small smile when our eyes meet. I greet her calmly. "Hello, Miss Serina. How are you feeling?"

"I'm nervous." Her answer is understandable. I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and give her a small smile. "Don't worry," I tell her, still keeping a calm face, "I'll get you out free." Her smile turn grateful, but before she can answer me, the doors to the courtroom opens.

"Time to go." I tell her, before turning and entering the chamber. I take a look around, and my eyes stop on the Interrogator's chair. Sitting next to Granger is someone I didn't expect to see: Culbert Eldridge. This is bad. Really bad. Serina must've seen my confusion, because she turns to me, a questioning look on her face, but we are interrupted by Granger.

"Criminal trial of the thirteenth of May, into offences committed against the Ministry of Magic by Serina, no last name, no residence recorded. Interrogator: Hermione Jean Granger, Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Assistant interrogator: Culbert Eldridge. Court Scribe, Adrian Polonius Edgecombe. Speaking for the Defence, Rachel Emma Hawthorne. You may take your seats."

Eldridge as an assistant interrogator? What is Granger thinking? This guy is one of Dolores Umbridge former partisan, and a leader of the anti-werewolves legislation! Why would she pick him for this trial?

I don't have time to think about it, however, as Granger continues. "You are in front of this chamber to answer the following charges: you joined the pack of the werewolf Fenrir Greyback, and you committed numerous attacks on Wizard and Muggle communities. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." My voice is firm, and I look Granger in the eyes, but she seems to avoid my gaze. Something is definitely going on, and I don't like it. I remember Terry's warning. This trial is going to be much worse than I thought it would be.

It's Eldridge turn to speak. He sneers in our direction, before announcing: "The interrogation calls it's first witness: Professor Adrian Lockwood, professor in magizoology and expert in werewolf behaviour."

Another ex-partisan of Umbridge; the professor wrote a number of books describing the werewolves as nothing more than rabid beasts, all of them severely attacked by the Wizarding community. He doesn't scare me, I know I can destroy his arguments and his reputation. But why is Granger's allowing this?

I can see Lockwood making his way to the bench, looking at my client with barely concealed disdain. He takes his seat and give a satisfied smirk to Eldridge, who begins his questioning. "Professor Lockwood, you are an expert in werewolf behaviour, aren't you?"

I suppress a snort at this, but fortunately no one seem to notice excepted Serina who gives me a questioning look. I give her a small smile: Lockwood isn't a problem, merely an annoyance. The pompous fool begins speaking. "Yes, I am. I have published several book about those beasts behaviour and I consider myself an expert in werewolf."

Eldridge continues, oblivious to Lockwood stupidity. "And what did you discovered concerning werewolves, Professor Lockwood?"

Lockwood straightens his back as he begin his rant: "They are a menace to society, that's what we discovered. While they are less intelligent than the common wizard, they are cunning and ruthless, and their behaviour mimic the beast even in human form, as they form packs and hunt the unsuspecting. It's my recommendation that they are locked away, before more innocents are hurt."

"No more question, Professor." Eldridge finishes, satisfied.

It's my turn, now, and I am going to enjoy every moment of this. I turn to Lockwood, a predatory grin on my lips as he gives me a blank smile, unknowing of his impending humiliation. I decide to start slowly. "Professor Lockwood, you told this chamber that you considered yourself an "expert in werewolf", to use your terms. Is that correct?"

"Yes, it is." he answer, still smiling.

"What is your colleagues' opinion on the matter, Professor Lockwood?"

He stops smiling at that, and his face turns suspicious. "What do you mean?"

My grin widens as I answer him. "I mean the fact that you've been banned for the Magizoology's List of Professors, Mr Lockwood. Three months ago, if I'm correct, shortly after numerous critics concerning your books detailing your findings about werewolves. Can you expand on the matter of those criticisms?"

His face turns crimson, and he begins to sweat. One quick look at Eldridge's shocked expression tell me that he wasn't aware of his friend ban. I push on, driving the final nails in his coffin. "What about Professor Matthew Stone, an _actual_ magizoologist, who published an article qualifying your book of "propaganda-ridden waste of paper"?"

I'm almost certain Lockwood is close to having a stroke. His neck bulges as his mouth opens silently, choked by the humiliation and outrage. I decide to finish this farce and I turn to the interrogator's platform. "No more question for Pro... I mean Mr Lockwood." Some chuckles echoes from the jury, and Granger seems close to smiling as the witness is dismissed.

Eldridge looks murderous, but regain his composure as he calls for the next witness. "The interrogation calls for Martha Enderson."

An unknown. I watch as a small, middle-aged witch takes her place at the bench. Judging by the look of fear and loathing she shoots at my client, I'm pretty sure she was attacked by a werewolf. I'm going to have to be sympathetic, to avoid angering the crowd.

Eldridge begins asking his questions, as Granger looks at me strangely, as if she was expecting something from me. "Mrs Enderson, tell me what happened to your family the night of the ninth of January, two years ago."

She begins her story in a small, grief laden voice: "We were preparing dinner, my husband and I. Our daughter Elizabeth was playing in the garden. I went out to call her, because night was starting to fall, and that's when we heard the screams. We ran out just in time to see that beast drag our poor Eli away. And the next morning, when the Aurors found the..." she inhale sharply, "the remains, they told us it was a werewolf attack."

Eldridge doesn't smile, but his tone show his satisfaction. "Thank you for your testimony, Mrs Enderson."

I stand up. Enderson looks at me with suspicion, and I can't blame her. "Mrs Enderson, my condolences for your loss." She doesn't answer me, and I didn't expect her to. Still, I had to say it. "You said your daughter was killed by a werewolf. Did the Aurors managed to identify the one responsible for the attack?"

"Does it matter?" her voice is charged with loathing as she answer. "There all beasts, every last one of them."

"It does matter, Mrs Enderson. Had your daughter been attacked by a wizard, wouldn't you have wished to see the guilty one been punished?"

She averts her eyes, not answering. I continues, in a softer tone. "My client was attacked when she was nine, Mrs Enderson. The only difference is, where your daughter was killed, she was turned into a slave for her aggressor."

Mrs Enderson close her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks, before answering in a hoarse voice. "No, they didn't. We never found out who did it."

I pause for a moment, before saying in a respectful voice. "Thank you for your testimony, Mrs Enderson." We watch in silence as she leaves the courtroom, still crying. I turn to Serina, who show obvious grief on her face, and sit next to her. The cynical part of me would tell her that it's a bad idea to show her grief, as it could count as a sign of guilt, but I can't blame her for being human.

I take a look at Eldridge, and what I see worries me: rather than being worried or angry, if face shows eagerness. He's preparing something big, and that's not good for us. He grins evilly as he calls: "The interrogation calls for Andre Trudeaux."

Shit! Serina's hand grips my arm painfully as I call for Granger's help. "Interrogator. Considering Andre Trudeaux's past and his relation to my client, we ask that you refuse to call him as witness."

Trudeaux was Greyback's right hand, a monster in his own rights. And according to Serina, he was considered a monster amongst werewolves too. I don't want him anywhere close to her.

Granger looks at Serina with pity, but averts her eyes. "Your request is denied, Miss Hawthorne." She says in a dead tone, while Eldridge grins triumphantly.

Fuck! Why? Still, I have one last shot: "At least, we ask for a recess, as my client needs to prepare herself." I call, trying to hide my desperation as Serina's face whitens and her hand crushes my forearm. She nods briefly, and announces: "You have ten minutes." I drag a panicking Serina in the antechamber and sit her on a chair.

Her face is distraught, ashen. She whimpers softly as I try to calm her down. "Serina, look at me." My voice is calm, but firm, and she finally meets my eyes. "He will not hurt you. You hear me? You're safe. He won't hurt you here."

"You don't understand." she whispers. "He's a monster. No one can beat him."

"Not here, Serina. We are going to win here, because that's how humans fight. With words. That's how you beat monsters."

She clutches my hands, her eyes tearing up. "He's a monster." she repeats, softly.

"That's why he will lose." I speak calmly, still looking at her. "Because he is a monster, and we're not." She is still scared, but my words reached her. Her grip loosen on my hands, and I hug her gently. "You have to be strong, Serina. We almost won. It's time to finish this."

I let her go, and she seems calmer as we turns towards the courtroom. I speak to the two Aurors guarding the door. "You will not let that bastard come close to her." One of them frown, but his partner elbow him in the guts sharply, before turning solemn and nodding to Serina. We go back.

Trudeaux enter the Wizengamot carelessly, despite his escort and the heavy manacles ensnaring his wrists. His face is calm, serene, and he smile at the jury looking at him with repulsion, enjoying the looks sent his way. He takes his place on the chair, and chains restrain him as Eldridge starts speaking. "You are Andre Trudeaux, second in command of Fenrir Greyback's pack. Correct?"

"Sure am." Trudeaux answer jovially, still grinning.

"What the accused a member of your pack as well?" Ask Eldridge, pointing at Serina.

"Her?" Trudeaux leers at my client, who shrinks under his attention. "Yeah, she was. Not the best hunter, but a good tracker, and light on her feet."

Eldridge doesn't hide his repulsion as he ask his next question. "And did she join you while you were... hunting?"

Trudeaux's smile widens. "'course she did. All of the pack joined the hunt."

Eldridge expression is a mix of triumph and disgust as he finishes. "No more question for the witness." The room is silent, the jurors look at each other, disgusted by Trudeaux's flippant attitude. Some of them, too many to count, start looking at Serina too, and she gives me a pleading look as I stand.

I look at Trudeaux who looks back, unconcerned by me. We stare at each other in silence for a moment, before I begin. "So, Andre Trudeaux. Since you were Greyback's second in command, I assume you agreed with him regarding wizard, right?"

"What, that you're prey?" his smile turns in a smirk. "'course I did."

"And yet here you are." I simply say.

He seems confused by that. "What do you mean by that?"

"Playing tricks for your master, like a good dog." I continue in a flippant tone.

His expression falls, and his tone lose the fake joviality he sported. "You should be careful 'bout what you say, little bird. Some might take offence."

"Why should I care?" I shoot back, a fake grin on my lips. "After all, Eldridge seems to have pretty much neutered you, right?"

His irises turns yellow and he tries to lunge at me, but the chains hold him back. "Watch your mouth, bitch! You wouldn't be talking if I wasn't chained!" he snarls.

"Language!" I chide him. "You wouldn't want to offend your new master after all."

"He isn't my master!" his voice is full of hatred, and I can see the Aurors drawing their wands. The man is gone. All I can see in front of me is a beast. I close my eyes to stop myself from shaking.

My face is calm as I look back, and my voice become cold. "And yet here you are, betraying your own kin. What did he offered you for your testimony, Trudeaux?"

His only answer is a low, guttural growl, but I know I saw right. I can't let this go, so I continue, despite the gut wrenching terror I feel. "Answer me Trudeaux. Or did Eldridge took your tongue when he cut out your balls?"

Trudeaux stop struggling at that, and I'm afraid for a moment that I lost my chance, but he looks above my shoulder at Eldridge, before looking back to me, a mad gleam in his eyes. "You want to know what he offered me, little bird?" he asks in a cold voice, before an evil grin deforms his face. "He offered me a new cell-mate." he says, looking at Serina.

The courtroom freeze in shock as we absorb Trudeaux's accusation, until Serina jumps on her feet, shaking with anger. "You bastard! How dare you! How fucking dare you!" Tears of rage are rolling down her face and I move between her and Eldridge as the chamber explode in outrage, drowning Eldridge's attempts to defend himself.

Fortunately for him, Serina seems frozen, and she looks at me with a betrayed expression, but I move towards her and explain myself: "Not like this. Believe me, I would love to let you rip him apart, but not like this." Her eyes are still gleaming yellow, but she nods and sits back.

A loud bang silences the courtroom, and all eyes turns to Granger, who casually holster her wand. "Miss Hawthorne, I believe the interrogation would like to offer you a plea bargain. Let's assemble in a more private chamber, all right?"

Seriously? What's up with Granger?

 **Author note**

I wasn't sure I would do Serina's trial, but once I started writing it, it somehow became this huge thing. I had to cut him in two because the chapter was becoming so much more than I expected.

Before you comment, yes, Hermione is out of character in this trial, and yes, there is a reason. It's revealed in the next chapter.

As always, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and please, leave a review. I love getting review. Even negative ones.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Serina and I return to the antechamber before our meeting with Granger. She is still tense, pacing back and forth, her breath heavy and she clenches her fists while muttering under her breath. I don't understand what she is saying, but I doubt it's anything but death threats against Eldridge. I don't blame her. Of all the stints I've seen pulled in the Wizengamot, his is the worst, by far. Which begs the question: why? Why was he here, when I know Granger have the political clout to stop him?

I take a deep breath and sit down, trying to drawn conclusions from what I've seen. Granger didn't stop him from being here, despite the fact she didn't want him. Which means she wanted something to happen. Based on Eldridge's deal with Trudeaux, he was desperate to win this trial, and especially by making Serina look like a monster.

Does this have to do with the rumours Terry got wind of? Probably. But what does it mean for Serina, and more importantly, how can I take advantage of it? Given the reaction of the chamber when I exposed Eldridge deal, I don't need Granger's deal, so what could she offer me, and why offer it now? I know I'm missing something, and it has to do with her.

I'm pulled out of my thought when Serina asks me a question. "What happens now?"

I shake my head, and focus on my client. She is looking at me warily but she seems to have calmed herself, going from murderous to mostly confused by the turns of events. I wish I could help her more, but I'm feeling pretty lost myself. "I don't know, Serina." I say with a sigh. "The best thing for us to do now is wait and listen to Granger's offer."

"Is it a good thing?"she asks, with a confused look on her face.

"That depends on what she wants." I answer honestly. "To be fair, I doubt we need her deal. I can get you freed without her help, so she doesn't have leverage against us, which is a good thing. But I still want to hear her offer: there are too many things that don't make sense with this trial."

"Oh..." Serina looks worried at that. I realize why and I'm quick to reassure her: "Don't worry, nothing will happen without your agreement. I'm not going to sell you out or anything, but Granger must have had a good reason for doing what she did, and I guess I'm curious about why. But if you want, we can tell her to just fuck off and go back to the chamber."

Serina smiles at that. "Okay, we will listen to her." she tells me in a calmer tone. "Do I have to do anything?"

I shake my head. "Not really. Ask if there is something you don't understand, but for the most part, I will be doing the negotiations."

Serina nods and we see the scribe entering the room. "Miss Granger is ready to see you." he says, before escorting us to a meeting room next to the chamber. We enter and see Granger sitting behind a large, encumbered desk. She plasters a fake smile on her face when we enter, and stands up to greet us. "Miss Serina, Miss Hawthorne. I would like to apologize personally for Mr Eldridge behaviour during the trial." she says in a cordial tone, extending a hand.

Serina's only answer is a low growl at the memory, but I shake her hand, and say with the same fake cordiality: "How about cutting the fake pleasantries and telling us why we're here, Granger?"

She looses her smile at that, and sit back. "Very well." she says in a curt tone. "You're here because I would like to offer Miss Serina a place at Lupin's Society's Sanctuary for Werewolves." She holds out a pamphlet and I take a quick look at it while she continues her speech. "You will be given a monthly supply of Wolfbane and a safe place to transform during the full moon. We have designed the Sanctuary far from other settlements so there is no risk of an innocent wandering in."

The offer sounds relatively well thought out, but I don't let her get away. "Seems impressive. Now, tell us, why should we basically give up a trial we won?" I ask, still smiling.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Miss Hawthorne." Granger says, but she averts her eyes.

I'm getting tired of this, and I don't have to dance around the subject. "I'm talking about that mess in the courtroom. What were you thinking taking Eldridge as your Assistant Interrogator? Does this have anything to do with the rumours of a new legislation on werewolves?"

She jumps at that: "How did you heard about it?"

I mentally thanks Terry's ability to ferret out the newest rumours. I never found out how he does it, but he is the best. "It does, then. What, you were expecting me to destroy Eldridge for you?" At her guilty look, I know I'm on the right tracks. "You did. How devious of you. But there is more than just that, isn't it? Spill, Granger."

"Fine." she spits out, looking resigned. "There is a vote coming soon. It would make the Sanctuary a part of the Ministry, rather than a private association depending on donations to continue. I needed you to destroy Eldridge so he wouldn't stop the vote."

But that's not all. Her offer still doesn't make sense, unless... Oh you smart, devious bitch! If I'm right, Granger definitely went up a notch in my book. I feel myself grinning as I piece out her motives. "But you didn't expected me to win the trial, didn't you? You wanted a precedent."

She looks away, with a mix of guilt and anger at being found out. Serina looks at me with incomprehension. "What does it means?"

I look at my client, still sporting a grin. "It's brilliant, actually. Granger wanted to destroy Eldridge using me, but she thought that anti-werewolves feelings were too strong for me to win in court. She hoped that, when I lost, she could offer us her deal of turning your sentence into mandatory admission at the Sanctuary, creating a precedent that would help her by giving the Ministry more reasons to integrate it to keep an eye on convicted werewolves. She just underestimated me, and she pushed Eldridge too far."

"Of all the stints that brain-addled moron could pull," Granger snaps, banging her fist on her desk, "he had to make deal with a bloody psychopath!"

"Don't take the higher ground too fast, Granger." I say in a cold tone, turning back to her. "He only went this far because you pushed him, and you let him call Trudeaux in. Your plan backfired because of you too."

We glare at each other, neither willing to back down, until finally, Serina asks: "What happens now?"

"You can still take the deal, Miss Serina." Granger says, almost pleading. "You have no idea how much it would help the werewolf communities. It would help the Lupin's Society help dozens of werewolves, give us a real chance to make them a part of the Wizarding world."

But Serina isn't listening to her sale speech. She's looking at me, unblinkingly, waiting for my answer. My first instinct is to tell her to refuse and take her freedom, but I know about the Lupin's Society, and I can agree with Granger's goals. In the end, it's not my decision to make. The only thing I can do is to give her her options.

"You have two choices, Serina." I tell her, looking her in the eyes. "The first option is to refuse the deal. We'll go back to the Wizengamot, I'll get you out free, and you're done. You can go back to your previous life, perhaps with a small compensation for your troubles.

Or you can accept the deal. Mandatory admission into the Sanctuary. But if you do this, you will be considered guilty of at least some of the crimes they accuse you of. You will have a record, which will make finding a job nearly impossible. You will be subjected to random check ups by the DMLE. You will never be able to leave the country. And considering how much this will change society, there's a good chance you will be hounded by the press for a long time."

She looks scared at that, but she still hesitates between her options. "Is there anything you can do to help me if I take the deal?"

I'm surprised that's the option she is willing to take, but I decided to be honest. "Not much. I can file an injunction to stop the press from harassing you too much, and I can block the Wizengamot from transferring your record to the Muggle authorities. That at least should help you avoiding trouble to find work in the Muggle world."

Serina gives me a small, self-depressing smile. "It's not like my prospects in the Wizarding world were there before, anyway." before turning serious again. "Will this help? The other werewolves, I mean: will this help them as much as she says?"

I want to tell her it's not her job to do it for them, before I realize how hypocritical it would make me, considering my job. "Yeah, it would. It will most likely change a lot of things." I tell her in a soft tone.

She stays silent for a moment, closing her eyes. When she opens them again, I can see she made her choice. She turns towards Granger. "I'll take the deal."she says in a resolute tone.

Granger lets out the breath she was holding, but nods. "Very well. I'll send the contract to your lawyer's firm, and we will discuss the terms of your admission. I the meantime, you will be escorted back to your cell."

Serina nods and we stand up as two Aurors enter the room. I put my hand on her arm, and reassure her. "Don't worry. Terry is an expert for this kind of negotiations. He will get you the best deal possible."

There is still apprehension in her eyes, but she is decided to go with this. As she leaves with her escort, I call for her: "Serina!" She turns back."Good luck." She gives me a small smile before leaving.

I turn back to Granger. I still have some things to deal with, and I might as well enjoy the opportunity. She is still seated behind her desk, deep in thoughts. I sit back in front of her. "What do you want?" she asks me, looking annoyed by my presence.

"I want to talk. I need your help." I say in a cold tone.

She gives me a surprised look. "What makes you think I would help you, Hawthorne?"

"Because, after that shit you pulled," I answer her, my voice laced with venom, "you fucking owe me."

She bristles, before slumping back in her chair, looking tired. "Why do you want my help?"

"MacMillan." I say, coldly. "He is preparing something, and I'm pretty sure he will do anything to stop Malfoy's trial."

Granger turns angry at that. "I'm not going to help you set Malfoy free, Hawthorne. No matter what you think I owe you."

I look at her, calmly, before shooting back in a level tone. "No, you won't. But you will help me make sure he has a fair trial."

She looks at me for a moment, before sighing. She pulls out a bottle from her desk and tilts it towards me. "It's barely 14:00, Granger."

She shrugs. "So?"

Fair enough. I nod and she pull out two glasses, before pouring us both a small amount. We take a sip in silence, before Granger starts speaking. "We thought it would be so much easier after we killed Voldemort..."

I snort. "What, you expected all of his minions to surrender, years of bigotry to magically disappear and society to be fixed by the power of love?"

She glares at me, before taking another sip. "We didn't thought about it, to be fair. It's just... so much work. Like it doesn't want to change. Shacklebolt is Minister, and even with his help things move so slow..."

"He's not a politician." I tell her. "He's honest, and he tries his best, but he can't do much. A lot off people who where employed during Fudge's administration are still here, and he can't fire all of them. And all these people have their own grudges, and their own things to hide. Not every arsehole was a Death Eater, it would be too easy. And not every Death Eater was an arsehole."

"But why? Why can't they see society has to change?"

"Because it's easier to keep going like that. And it's easier to blame Slytherin for the Dark Lord rather than society." I remember Mrs Keiser speech as the discussion unfolds. "All of them had a part of responsibility in the war, and no one want to see it."

Granger drains her glass, her eyes lost. "He tried to have the law you used repelled after you left. MacMillan, I mean. He argued with the Minister that the law was archaic and bigoted, and that it should be declared invalid, rather than just changing it so it could help every one."

I wish I could say I was disappointed by this, but I'm not. I'm not even surprised. Granger continues. "That's why you never used it before, isn't it? You knew how people would react. Or you just assumed the worst, and you were correct."

She finally let out a deep sigh, but she meets my eyes. "I'll try to stop Macmillan the best I can. Not because of you, but because we should be better than this."

I nod at her respectfully. "That's all I ask." I stand to leave, when I hear her calling. "Don't think that it means I will go easy on you during the trial, Hawthorne."

I turn back, and I see Granger grinning cockily at me. I mirror her expression. "Do your worst, Granger."

 **Author note**

There you have it, the explaination for Granger's reactions, and the end of Serina's story. Hope you're not disappointed. Too be honest, when I mentionned Serina, I wasn't even sure her trial would be written in the story in nothing more than a passing note. And somehow, it turned into this. Was it worth it? You tell me, but I'm pretty proud of the result.

As alway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and many thanks to anyone tking the time to leave a review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I Floo back to the office after the meeting and start filling the paperwork for Serina's bargain. I know Terry will be the one to argue about the terms, but that doesn't mean I can't help him by preparing the documents he will need, and even if I hate doing paperwork, I can't help but want to help, even just a little bit more. I'm interrupted by Terry's mocking voice.

"Rachel Hawthorne, doing paperwork?" he asks with a smile. "What's going on? Should I check you for Polyjuice?"

I turn my head and look at him irritatedly. "It's for Serina's bargain. The trial went differently than we expected."

He looks surprised by that, and a bit nervous. "What happened?"

I fill him in. He's as shocked as I was when he learns about Eldridge's actions, and Granger's reasons for letting him do it. I can see he also blames himself for not finding out what would happen before we went in the courtroom. I quickly reassure him: "It wasn't your fault, Terry. You can't be expected to find out everything beforehand, and your warning before the trial helped me during the mess. We would have been far worse without you."

He still looks a little unsure. "It's my job to prevent that sort of things to happen in the first place. I should have dug deeper when I heard this rumours. If I had, you could have stopped Eldridge easier."

"We still won." I cut him. "That's the important thing in the end. Eldridge is done, and Serina accepted the bargain. Granger will be able to set her precedent, the werewolves will be able to find help. Everybody won. Except Eldridge, but fuck him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." he relents with a small smile, before smirking at me. "That still doesn't explain why you're doing the paperwork for her bargain. Usually, you're glad to leave it up to me."

I hesitate before I answer. "I guess I felt like doing more."

"More?" he repeats, stunned. "Rachel, you did everything you could for her. What's bothering you?"

I averts my eyes, not answering. Terry looks at me suspiciously, narrowing his eyes, until his face lights up, understanding. "You want to help her, because you like her. You know what will happen to her, when her story gets out."

Neither of us speak, and we look at each other until Terry sits down and start filling some forms. We work together for a while, neither of us speaking except to argue about one of the terms of the bargain. Finally, Terry comments, his tone neutral: "It's been a while since I have seen you be so upset over a case."

I'm surprised by the comment. "What do you mean by that?"

He raise his head from the parchment, and looks at me, an eyebrow raised. "You're usually done with a case at the end of the trial, Rachel. I'm the one tying up the loose ends, finalising the bargains, that sort of things."

My first impulse is to deny, but, when I think about it, it's true: I usually leave it up to Terry. He smile softly. "I guess this case really shook you, didn't it?"

"I guess you're right." I'm forced to agree. "That trial was a mess." But there's more than that, and we both know it.

"Sure, it was." Terry agrees, still smiling, but I can see a faint trace of amusement in his tone. "Who knew that Granger could be so devious. But I was more thinking about how similar you and Serina were, to be honest."

I raise an eyebrow at that, but he continues: "Both of you were forced in a role by something out of your control; Serina when she was bitten, and you when you were sorted in Slytherin. And both of you chose to fight it, even when you knew the consequences of your choice. That's why you can't help but care, right?"

I want to tell him he's wrong, but that would be lying, and I'm trying to be more honest. So I decide to tell him the truth. "It didn't help, Terry." I say in a tired voice. "That's why I stopped caring. It doesn't help. No matter how much I wished it did."

"It doesn't mean you should stop, Rachel. Caring doesn't make you a bad person."

"But it's easier not to. Less chance of getting hurt when you fail." I say in a cold, clinical tone. "I can't afford to care, Terry. Because it's tiring when I fail, and I can't afford to be tired for the next case. I can't show weakness, because they would eat me alive, and everything I did would be for nothing."

I slump on my seat, ignoring the pity in Terry's eyes. "You're right, Serina's case shook me up. And it might be because of our similarities. But I can't let it get to me. Because Malfoy's case is coming up, and I worked to hard the last three years to fail now. So we're going to finish the paperwork, and I'm done."

Terry seems angry at that. "So that's your reason? You're going to stop caring? Do you hear how crazy you sound, Rachel? You can't stop caring, it doesn't work that way."

I give him a tired smile. I know Terry's a good person, that's why he joined me. But I don't think he can understand, not like I do. He's more idealistic than I am, and I knew he was going to hate my coping strategy. "What do you want from me, Terry?" I ask him softly. "I can't waste my energy on people I already helped, not when there is so much work to do." I point at the papers in front of me. "This can help, sure, but then what? The time I spend helping Serina? That's time I can't use to help free Malfoy. And his case will be the hardest we've fought so far. So what can I do?"

He averts his eyes as he answers. "I don't know. It feels like we should do more."

I almost laugh at that. "Yeah, it does." I say bitterly. "But I can't, and the only thing you can do is to try to get her the best deal you can. The rest, it's up to her."

We go back to work in silence.

We finally the paperwork late, and it looks like we would be closing for the day, when I see someone entering the firm. I exit my office to greet him, when I realize it's Susan, who's looking at me with guilt and uncertainty. "Hey." she says in a soft voice. "Can we talk?"

I hesitate for a moment, the pain of her rejection still fresh in my mind, but I see Terry behind me looking at us suspiciously. I give him a small smile, thankful for his support, before turning back to Susan. I suppose I should at least listen to her. "Okay. Terry, do you mind leaving us?"

He sends me a look, but sighs and pick up the file we put together. "Sure, I might as well drop this to Granger's office now." He leaves, squeezing my shoulder as he pass me by.

Susan and I are alone, now. I move back in the office, sitting behind my desk. She follows, not saying anything, and sits in front of me. We look at each other uncomfortably, neither of us knowing what to say, until Susan breaks the silence. "Proodfoot's been fired." she says in a rushed voice.

I'm surprised. I didn't know what I thought she was going to say be I didn't expect her to start by that. But before I can answer, she continues. "After you left yesterday, I went to his office when I saw he was destroying a parchment. When I stopped him and looked what it was, I saw it was the orders for Malfoy's transfer."

Susan stops to take a breath, while I analyse that last bit of information. That could have been a coincidence, of course, but it might means that someone tried to deliberately stop Malfoy's transfer, and the most likely suspect is Macmillan. If I'm right, I hope that Granger can do something about him, quick.

My former friend speaks again: "After I stopped him, I went to our superior, and I told him what you told me. He didn't believe me at first, mostly because I'm your friend, and people know it," I tense slightly at this, but she ignore me. "but when Potter testified on your behalf, he started digging into Proodfoot's record. It turned out it wasn't the first time he tried to intimidate someone using is status, so he was let go."

That's a nice story. I'm glad the bastard got what he deserved. That still doesn't explain why she came here, though. "What do you want, Susan?" I ask in a cold tone.

She hesitates for a while, avoiding my eyes, before she straightens, and says softly. "I came her to apologize." She swallows, before continuing. "You were right when you accused him, and I should have trusted you. I fucked up. I'm sorry." she finishes, her head down.

My anger leaves me. I don't want to hurt her, and I know she's already tearing herself apart. But still, I trusted her, and I want to know her reasons. That's why I insist: "But why?"

She doesn't speak for a while after that, but I can see her thinking on how to explain, so I wait for her to be ready. After a moment of silence, she begins. "The Aurors don't have the best reputation at the moment. It's normal, I guess: the Corps didn't do much to stop Voldemort's takeover of the Ministry, and even Potter joining won't change their mind. A lot of people think the Aurors are at least partially responsible for the war, and they want us to pay.

That means we get get a lot of shit from a lot of people, Rachel. Not just verbally either, some have been led into ambushes too. I know Proodfoot saved my arse in the field a couple of times. Because we're both Aurors.

And after a while, it goes beyond that. You start to think of "us against them". When a lot of people attack you, you clam up. Protect your colleagues, because they protect you. Start covering thing up so no one will be embarrassed, because they don't deserve it."

She pauses to take a breath, before raising her head to look at me, her eyes full of regrets. "I didn't man to hurt you, Rachel. I just... reacted. You accused another Auror, and I didn't think, because..."

She trails off, but I finish her sentence in a soft voice: "watched his back."

She nods, and I slump in my seat. I can understand why she did what she did, now. And I guess I shouldn't blame her too much: if someone had made that kind of accusations about Terry or Cassius, I probably would have told them to fuck off. No, I don't think I'm mad at her any more.

But that doesn't mean I can trust her either.

At least not now, not like before.

"So what now?" I ask in a tired voice.

Susan shrugs. "I don't know. I understand if you don't really trust me. I still want to be your friend, though." she ads with a touch of hope.

"We're still friends, Susan." I tell her, and I can see a small smile on her face. "But I... It's not..." I can't find the rights words. "It won't be the same. At least, not for a while." I finish lamely.

She winces at that, but nods. "I guessed so. Still, if you need me, I'll be here. In the meantime, I'll keep watching out for Macmillan."

I jerk at that and Susan grin. "What? I'm an Auror, you know? I'm not blind, I know he most likely contacted Proodfoot, and he isn't going to stop. The least I can do is watch out."

I return her smile. "I already have Granger watching him, to be honest. But your help won't be too much."

She looks surprised. "Granger? I thought you two didn't get along."

"We don't, not really." I agree. "But at least she will try to make sure everyone play fairly in this trial."

"You do realize that everyone implies you too, right?"

My smile widens. "Yes, but that doesn't mean Granger will be able to stop me."

Susan chuckles, and we relax a little bit. She shakes her head, before looking at her watch. "I have to go, Rachel. Thanks for listening to me. I'll see you around?"

"Sure." I say, standing up too. "And Susan?" I call as she leaves, stopping her. "Thanks for coming."

She leaves with a small smile.

 **Author note**

I'm really sorry for the delay. That chapter has been a nightmare to write between writer's block and real life issues... At least it's finally done. I'm not especially glad of how it turned out though, but I really struggled with this one.

Let me know what you thought, and , as always, thanks for reading.


End file.
